Amor Sucio, Amor Limpio
by RozenDark
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, es un hermoso doncel de dieciséis años; tiene todo lo que cualquier doncel o mujer desearía, es hermoso, adinerado y cualquier varón cae rendido a sus pies, pero tiene un grave problema. Es un obsesivo con la limpieza, tanta es su obsesión, que sus padres lo mandaron con el psicólogo de la familia, Namikaze Minato. Yaoi-lemon-Mpreg. NaruSasu
1. Problemas Con La Limpieza

**NOTAS:** **Antes que nada, les informo que esta historia publique hace tiempo en Amor Yaoi, Wattpad y Fanfickers, bajo el mismo seudónimo, "RozenDark"**

 **Y, por último, los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia está basada en un capítulo del Laboratorio de Dexter, con un buen toque de RozenDark, así que no hay manera de adaptar ningún tipo.**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer ^ 3 ^ /**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **"Problemas Con La Limpieza"**

— ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí, Sasuke-kun?

Esa simple pregunta le puso los nervios de punta, se removió con inquietud en el elegante y cómodo sillón, en una clara señal de estar completamente nervioso. Se limpió con rapidez las manos, lo que menos quería en esos momentos, era sentirse sudoroso.

—T... Tengo problemas con la limpieza —, respondió nervioso, había comenzado a sudar y eso lo hacía sentir sumamente incómodo. Lo que más quería en esos momentos, era llegar a su hogar y darse un largo baño.

El hombre frente a Sasuke lo miro detenidamente, sus ojos azules mostraban una mirada llena de preocupación, ya llevaba más de un mes atendiendo a ese pobre doncel y francamente, no había ninguna mejora, se peinó sus rubios cabellos hacia atrás y sonrió apenas.

—Sasuke-kun, no tienes por qué estar nervioso, lo que tienes es algo tratable y fácil de controlar, claro, si tú también pones de tu parte y ayudas a curarte —, dijo mientras sonreía.

—Sonrió apenas, agradecía que su psicólogo le tuviera paciencia —. Muchas gracias Minato-san y claro que ayudaré a curarme, sé que tengo un gran problema y no quiero seguir a como estoy ahora —, hablo con un deje lleno de tristeza.

—Pues de algo estoy seguro, tú te vas a curar pronto, de hecho, acabas de dar el primer paso y ese es aceptar que tienes problemas.

El doncel asintió sin ganas, sabía que su caso no era nada simple, por más tonto que sonará, él tenía un serio problema con la limpieza, tanto, que para todo usaba desinfectantes para lavar sus manos, su cuerpo y todo lo que usaba.

—Bien, ya que por fin aceptaste tener un problema, mejor damos por terminada la sesión de hoy y mañana nos vemos a la misma hora, eso sí, te advierto que mañana será un día difícil, así que mantente preparado —, advirtió con seriedad.

El doncel asintió en silencio y salió del lugar con prisa, sentía su cuerpo pegajoso y oloroso debido al sudor y eso lo odiaba en demasía.

 **~.o0o.~**

Después de que el doncel se fuera, el psicólogo salió de su consultorio, el cual estaba en su casa. Fue directo al comedor, donde su esposa le tenía preparado un vaso de delicioso té de limón.

— ¿Cómo te fue con Sasuke-kun? —, preguntó la mujer de larga cabellera roja y ojos azules.

—El rubio suspiro con pesar —. No tan bien, en las tres horas que estuvimos me costó mucho hacer que acepte que tiene problemas —, explicó con preocupación —. Pero la culpa de todo esto la tiene el imbécil de Fugaku —, molesto dijo aquello.

—La pelirroja frunció el ceño —. Sí, Fugaku es un imbécil, pero tampoco puedes decir cosas como esa Minato, recuerda que tú y yo no somos las blancas palomillas.

— ¿Naruto otra vez? —, preguntó con cansancio, ya sabía a donde quería llegar su esposa.

—Sí, pero esta vez es peor, no solo parece un vagabundo por el tipo de ropa que usa y esa espantosa barba, sino que además se puso un trozo de queso podrido como si fuera un collar.

—Hablare con él, esto no puede seguir así, primero Sasuke-kun con la limpieza y ahora Naruto con la suciedad —, dijo sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus palabras.

—¡ESO ES! —, grito, emocionada —. Podrías llevar a Naruto a la consulta de Sasuke-kun —, sugirió con una sonrisa.

—El rubio se extrañó al escuchar aquello —. ¿Y eso para qué? —, preguntó confundido.

—Bueno, pues Sasuke-kun es limpio y Naruto sucio, si los juntamos puede que a Sasuke-kun se le olvide un poco su fobia y tal vez a Naruto se le pegue la limpieza —, explicó con aires de grandeza.

—No lo sé, no estoy muy seguro —, reveló con duda.

— ¿Qué más puedes perder? —, preguntó con seriedad.

—El rubio lo medito por un momento, tal vez y el plan de su esposa si funcionaria —. De acuerdo, pero antes hay que convencer a Naruto.

—La mujer sonrió de manera tétrica, asustando a su esposo —. De eso me encargo yo, así que tú no te preocupes.

 **~.o0o.~**

Sasuke llego a su hogar y con prisa fue directo al baño, en donde se encerró durante horas, cosa que como siempre preocupo tanto a su madre como a su padre, quienes esperaban con impaciencia a que su hijo terminará de ducharse.

—Sasuke salio del baño completamente limpio, aunque su blanca piel ahora estaba algo roja, debido a la fuerza que ejerció al tallarse —. ¡Al fin limpio! —, susurró con alivio.

—El patriarca Uchiha solo se mordió el labio inferior en señal de frustración, sabía que él tenía la culpa de que su hijo sea como lo es ahora y se arrepentía demasiado —. ¿Cómo te fue hijo? —, preguntó lo más calmado que podía.

—... —, se quedó callado, le daba pena decir lo que sucedió y más por el tiempo que tardo en aceptar su problema —. No muy bien...apenas y acepte que tengo problemas serios.

—La mujer pelinegra sonrió, sabía que tanto su hijo como su esposo necesitaban su apoyo —. No te preocupes hijo, sé que poco a poco te recuperarás —, animó.

—Sasuke sonrió apenas —. Gracias madre —, susurró con gratitud.

 **~.o0o.~**

Uzumaki Kushina no solo era hermosa y justa, también era una mujer testaruda, tanto que cuando tenía una idea en la cabeza, nada ni nadie era capaz de hacerla entrar en razón. Fue a la habitación de su hijo con la firme decisión de hacer que su hijo acompañara a su amado Minato y al entrar, casi vomita por el nauseabundo olor que la recibió.

—Madre, ¿qué te trae a mi humilde cueva? —, preguntó con burla el joven varón.

—La mujer suspiro —. Sabrás que tu padre tiene un paciente obsesionado con la limpieza —, comentó de lo más normal.

—El hijo de la familia Uchiha, si, lo sé, pero eso no responde a mi pregunta —, dijo a la defensiva, sabía que su madre se traía algo entre manos.

—Pues le dije a tu padre que tú lo ayudarás con su paciente —, dijo demasiado animada.

—El menor abrió sus azules ojos con sorpresa, ahora sí que su madre se había vuelto loca —. ¿Bromeas cierto?, yo no podría ayudarlo, así que no cuentes conmigo —, se negó, era más que obvio lo que su madre planeaba.

—La mujer frunció el ceño —. Claro que lo harás o conocerás mi furia —, amenazó con seriedad.

—El menor se puso de pie frente a su madre, no se dejaría intimidar —. Quiero ver que lo intentes, Uzumaki Kushina —, retó con molestia.

 **~.o0o.~**

Ya era medio día, Minato sonreía con nerviosismo, mientras veía como su hijo veía al doncel y este a su vez regresaba la mirada, no había duda, su esposa siempre se salía con la suya.

— ¿Quién es el, Minato-san? —, preguntó el doncel mientras veía al rubio menor con intriga.

—Es mi hijo, Namikaze Naruto y está aquí para ayudarte a superar tu fobia con la suciedad —, respondió con una nerviosa sonrisa.

Sasuke vio de arriba a abajo al hijo de su psicólogo, no podía creer que ese varón tan desalineado y sucio fuera el hijo de un hombre tan afamado y respetable como Minato, ni el heredero de las empresas Namikaze, ¡por dios!, parecía un sucio vagabundo. Miro con espanto, desde sus ropajes; unos simples guaraches negros, un short holgado y algo desgastado de color negro, una camisa de mangas largas de un color anaranjado, un color muy chillón ante sus ojos; fijo su negra mirada en su cuerpo, no podía negarlo, el varón era apuesto; tenía una musculatura muy llamativa, sin llegar a exagerar, claro está, pero cuando su vista llego a la fea, despeinada y sucia barba rubia...

No pudo evitarlo, salió corriendo con dirección al baño, se sentía enfermo de solo recordar lo que había visto, tenía que devolver todo su desayuno.

—Ese chico, es un doncel muy mal educado —, dijo con molestia y totalmente ofendido.

—El mayor comenzó a reír de manera nerviosa —. Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creí —, susurró con pesar.

 **Continuará**


	2. Un Dobe Sucio Y Un Teme Limpio

**NOTAS:** **Antes que nada, les informo que esta historia pública hace tiempo en Amor Yaoi, Wattpad y Fanfickers, bajo el mismo seudónimo, "RozenDark"**

 **Y, por último, los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia está basada en un capítulo del Laboratorio de Dexter, con un buen toque de RozenDark, así que no hay manera de adaptar ningún tipo.**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer ^ 3 ^ /**

 **~ ° ɞ ° ~** **ღ** **~ ° ɞ ° ~**

 **"Un Dobe Sucio Y Un Teme Limpio"**

Se lavó los dientes con urgencia, nunca hubiera imaginado que un respetable hombre como lo era Namikaze Minato, tuviera un hijo tan…

— ¡Vagabundo y sucio como ese Dobe! —, sí, eso precisamente era aquel varón.

Mejor dejo de pensar en el rubio y concentrarse en la cara y manos, ¡odiaba vomitar!, y por culpa de ese chico tuvo que hacerlo.

 **~.o0o.~**

Naruto veía a su padre con enojo, si ni siquiera tenía ganas de ayudarlo con su paciente, ahora mucho menos, ese doncel era un mal educado, por muy traumado que estuviera, no tenía el derecho de tratarlo de menos como lo había hecho, para él, aquel doncel era…

— ¡Un caprichoso y mimado Teme! —, sí, eso era aquel doncel, un creído Teme que desprecio su "amable" ayuda y eso no lo iba a perdonar nunca.

 **~.o0o.~**

Paso un buen rato y por fin Sasuke salió del baño, se le notaba nervioso y muy apenado por lo ocurrido minutos antes.

— ¿Estás bien, Sasuke-kun? —, preguntó amablemente Minato.

—Sí…lamento mi grosero comportamiento —, susurró apenado mientras veía de reojo al rubio menor.

—El rubio solo lo fulminaba con la mirada, pero solo se limitó a suspirar con resignación —. Al menos te disculpaste, pero que quede claro que yo no te perdono, niño mimado y grosero.

Sasuke por su parte, frunció el entrecejo, él no se consideraba un niño mimado, aun cuando por su riqueza podría serlo, pero él no, él era un doncel diferente. A él le gustaba ganarse las cosas con trabajo duro y honesto. Se olvidó de su trauma por un instante y le propino una fuerte cachetada al grosero varón.

—Para que te lo sepas Dobe, yo no soy ningún niño mimado, a mí no me gusta tener nada sin trabajar duro por ello, así que más respeto Usuratonkashi.

Los rubios estaban sorprendidos, más Minato, quien no se esperó esa reacción de su siempre calmado y pacifista paciente. Miro de reojo a su hijo y se sorprendió por ver esa expresión en su rostro.

—Naruto no lo podía creer, ese doncel se había atrevido a golpearlo —. ¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme, estúpido Teme? —, ira era lo que sentía. Con total molestia se acercó al doncel, dispuesto a ponerlo en su lugar, pero su padre lo detuvo de su andar.

—Recuerda que Sasuke-kun es un doncel y a los donceles se les debe respetar, al igual que a las mujeres, así que, por favor, abstente a aguantarte lo que tú mismo te buscaste —, le reprendió con seriedad, para que después virara a ver al azabache de la misma manera —. En cuanto a ti Sasuke-kun, creo que no debist…

El mayor se quedó mudo, iba a llamarle la atención al doncel, pero al ver esa expresión en su acongojado rostro, no pudo decir palabra alguna. Sasuke estaba ido, su negra mirada estaba fija en su mano, la mano que utilizó para abofetear a Naruto, pero la mano no estaba limpia, una ligera capa de mugre cubría la Blanca y delicada piel.

Con espanto fijo su vista a la mejilla que golpeo y con horror se dio cuenta de que la marca de su palma se veía, pero no era roja, más bien era ligeramente morena, ¡por dios!, la cara del varón estaba tan sucia que su limpia mano removió toda esa suciedad. No pudo evitarlo, empezó a hiperventilar.

—No…No…No… —, una y otra vez negaba. Con solo el hecho de haber visto eso, se sintió sucio.

—Minato estaba preocupado, ya se había dado cuenta de lo que le ocurría al azabache y al ver la burlesca sonrisa de su hijo, supo que también se había dado cuenta —. Tranquilo Sasuke-kun, primero ve a lavarte las manos, ya luego continuamos con la sesión —, intentó calmarlo, pero el doncel no pareció escucharlo.

—Naruto solo se reía, de verdad que ese doncel era patético y como venganza usaría esa única oportunidad —. Para que te lo sepas, no me he bañado en todo un mes, ahora por tu culpa tendré que volver a ensuciar mi mejilla —, alegó con malicia, sonriendo triunfalmente al ver al más bajo cada vez más desesperado.

— ¡Naruto! —, le llamo con un tono de advertencia.

— ¿Qué?, es la verdad —, dijo como si no hubiera hecho nada.

Sasuke estaba alterado, ¡un mes sin bañarse!, y el toco esa mugre, no quería creerlo, pero al parecer si era verdad. No pudo aguantarlo, el aire se le hizo pesado, le costaba respirar y se sentía mareado, cuando menos lo espero, todo su mundo se tornó oscuro.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —, grito alarmado el psicólogo, quien logró detener la caída del doncel. Viro a ver a su hijo con molestia —. Llama a tu madre y dile que traiga alcohol —, ordenó seriamente.

Naruto asintió arrepentido, él no pensó que eso fuera a pasar, pero era tarde para pensar en las consecuencias. Hizo con prisa lo que su padre le había ordenado, rogando internamente por que el doncel estuviera bien.

—Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creí —, murmuró con frustración.

 **~.o0o.~**

Tres meses han pasado desde aquel penoso incidente, tres largos y difíciles meses en los que Minato tuvo que aguantar al par de adolescentes y ciertamente, las cosas habían mejorado un poco.

Primero que nada, tuvo que ser muy paciente con Sasuke y Naruto, más que nada, porque el doncel no soportaba tocar nada si Naruto lo había hecho antes, pero eso ya no era tanto problema, de hecho su hijo y su paciente ya se toleraban, incluso podría decir que se llevaban. Sin duda Sasuke había mejorado y agradecía a la idea de su esposa, pero ahora la cosa se complicaría aún más. Sasuke ya había mejorado, eso era verdad, pero también sabía que debía dar un paso más, ir a la escuela como un adolescente de su edad haría, o al menos eso le dijo su esposa. Por ello se encontraba en la mansión Uchiha, para explicarles a los padres de Sasuke sobre lo de dejar ir a la escuela al doncel.

—Minato-kun, sé que es para mejorar a Sasuke, pero creo que aún es muy pronto —, trato de explicar, tenía miedo de que su pequeño no resistiera tanto, o al menos eso quería hacer creer.

—Mikoto, sé que tienes miedo, pero te aseguro que ir a la escuela ayudará a Sasuke-kun, él no tiene amigos, salvo Naruto y su profesor particular, además me aseguraría de que quede en el mismo grupo que mi hijo —, comentó con seguridad, su intención era convencer a los azabaches.

— ¿Funcionará tu idea? —, inquirió el patriarca Uchiha con seriedad, él quería que su hijo mejorará y haría cualquier cosa para que eso ocurriera.

—Te lo aseguro —, respondió Minato con seriedad, aunque por dentro rogaba porque la idea de su esposa funcionará.

—Entonces está decidido, Sasuke irá a la escuela —, finalizó el azabache con autoridad.

Mikoto asintió y se disculpó con los varones, tenía que hacer algo de suma importancia.

 **~.o0o.~**

La azabache llego a la cocina y tomo entre sus manos el teléfono, marco el número que se sabía perfectamente de memoria y sonrió cuando le contestaron la llamada.

—Lo logramos Kushina, nuestros hijos estarán en la misma escuela y grupo —, comentó alegre a su amiga.

—Ves amiga, te dije que nuestro plan sería un éxito y sin que nuestros esposos lo sepan, nuestros hijos terminarán más unidos.

—Sí, luego vendrá la boda y por último…

—¡NUESTROS NIETOS! —, gritaron ambas con emoción.

Las dos mujeres habían planeado desde el principio que Naruto y Sasuke estuvieran juntos en las sesiones del doncel, sabían que solo sería cuestión de que estuvieran juntos lo suficiente para llegar a unirse más de lo que sus esposos e hijos imaginaran, y sabían que tarde o temprano no solo serían amigos y su presentimiento se estaba haciendo realidad.

 **~.o0o.~**

El primer día de escuela llego. Todos los alumnos bajaban de sus limosinas o carros caros para entrar al gran edificio donde asistirían. Muchos con cara de aburrimiento, otros felices de volver a ver a sus amigos, salvo cierto rubio, el cual llego a pie como siempre, todo mugriento; su "blanca" camisa mal acomodada y su negro pantalón algo roto de las rodillas.

—Otro año de aburrimiento y decepción —, dijo con enojo mientras pasaba de largo a sus compañeros.

 **~.o0o.~**

En la mansión Uchiha todo era un caos, Sasuke ya vestido y listo para salir, ahora se negaba con insistencia a ir a la escuela.

—No me obligarán a ir —, se negó con enojo.

—Vas a ir y es mi última palabra —, afirmó el mayor para después cargar su hijo como costal de papas.

—¡ME OBLIGAS Y TRAUMAS COMO LO HICISTE EN EL PASADO! —, grito completamente alterado.

Fugaku cerró los ojos con dolor, a eso le temía, que su hijo le eche en cara que era su culpa el que estuviera así, por aquel trauma que le causo y sí era su culpa y se arrepentía todos los días por ello.

—Ya lo sé hijo y no tienes idea de cuanto lo lamento —, susurró con dolor mientras se metía junto con el menor a la limosina.

 **Continuará**


	3. El Trauma De La Limpieza

**NOTAS:** **Antes que nada, les informo que esta historia pública hace tiempo en Amor Yaoi, Wattpad y Fanfickers, bajo el mismo seudónimo, "RozenDark"**

 **Y, por último, los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia está basada en un capítulo del Laboratorio de Dexter, con un buen toque de RozenDark, así que no hay manera de adaptar ningún tipo.**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer ^ 3 ^ /**

 **~ ° ɞ ° ~** **ღ** **~ ° ɞ ° ~**

 **"El Trauma De La Limpieza"**

Sasuke se agarraba con todas sus fuerzas de la portezuela del auto, mientras que Fugaku trataba de hacer que se soltara. Francamente, el par de azabaches tenia suerte de que ya no había nadie por los alrededores, así que nadie veía aquella graciosa escena; parecían un pequeño niño en su primer día de preescolar y una mamá gallina tratando de calmar a su hijo, cuando la realidad era una muy penosa y vergonzosa.

—Vamos Sasuke…no es tan malo —, trato de calmarlo con una "amable" sonrisa y una voz "suave".

—Sasuke negó con la cabeza y comenzó a lloriquear como un bebé —. No…no…no… ¡no quiero ir a la escuela!... ¡ese lugar es muy sucio! —, alegó con temor de entrar al gran edificio.

Fugaku frunció el ceño con fuerza, logro que Sasuke se soltara. Con rapidez y agilidad, lo cargo en su hombro derecho como si fuera un costal de papas y con su mano libre, tomo su portafolio y almuerzo.

—Ahora vuelvo, Juugo, así que ten listo el auto —, ordenó seriamente al chofer.

—El peli naranja asintió en silencio mientras hacia una respetuosa reverencia —. Como usted diga, Uchiha-sama.

Fugaku camino hacia la escuela con su hijo a cuestas, el cual trataba inútilmente liberarse. Llego a la dirección, donde Minato y su madre (la directora de la escuela) lo esperaban. Con cuidado, bajo a Sasuke y lo tomo de los hombros, solo para prevenir cualquier intento de escape.

—Así que este es el famoso, Uchiha Sasuke —, afirmó la voluptuosa mujer mientras veía de arriba abajo al doncel —. Soy Namikaze Senju Tsunade, la directora de esta escuela y una de los mejores médicos del hospital general —, se presentó amablemente.

—Sasuke-kun, sé que estas nervioso, pero esto es por tu bien. No te preocupes, ya le dije a Naruto que te cuide de los problemas, además de haber hablado con el maestro de la clase y a ambos les explique qué deberás estar al lado de mi hijo —, se explicó con total nerviosismo.

—Fugaku suspiro calmado, para después darle a su hijo sus cosas —. Bueno, yo debo irme a trabajar…suerte en tu día hijo, no te preocupes, yo personalmente vendré por ti —, se despidió con aparente calma mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

—Sasuke solo lo miro con odio. Odio porque ese hombre actuaba como si nada, cuando él era el completo culpable de su problema —. Te odio —, susurró sin pensar bien en las consecuencias de sus palabras.

Fugaku no dijo nada, le dolía que su pequeño hijo le dijera esas palabras, pero bien sabía que el mismo causo ese oscuro sentimiento en su hijo menor. Salió del lugar sin decir nada más, pero los recuerdos de aquel día llegaron de todos modos.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 _En ese entonces todo era felicidad en la familia Uchiha. Su gran y poderosa empresa estaba a la par en el puesto de la cima con la de su viejo amigo, pero su orgullo prevalecía al saber que superaba a casi toda su competencia. Su bella esposa era una de las mujeres más finas y populares en la alta sociedad y eso solo subía aún más su muy elevado ego. Su primogénito y heredero de toda su empresa por ser el varón, era todo un hombrecito del que cualquier padre estaría orgulloso; era popular entre las mujeres y donceles, además de ser sumamente inteligente para su corta edad de dieciséis años, era todo un atleta y se veía que tenía tremendo carácter en el mundo de los negocios, pero en toda perfección siempre tiene que haber algo que lo opaque, bueno, pues para Uchiha Fugaku ese "estorbo" era su hijo menor, que además de haber nacido como doncel, era todo lo contrario de Itachi; para empezar, el menor, que aunque era muy inteligente, no lo era lo suficiente para alcanzar a su hermano mayor, además de ser un fiasco en los deportes, pero lo que siempre avergonzaba al patriarca Uchiha era que Sasuke era todo un "desordenado y sucio", claro, era normal para un niño de seis años, pero según Fugaku, en el clan Uchiha todo debía ser ordenado y limpio, prácticamente, el mayor siempre buscaba la perfección._

 _—Sasuke, ya te he dicho que no te ensucies y más hoy —, reprendió con fastidio, ere día era sumamente especial, porque tendrían una elegante fiesta en donde conocería al hijo varón de un gran inversionista, el cual, era de la misma edad que el más joven de la familia Uchiha._

 _—Mikoto se acercó a su pequeño y con sumo cuidado le limpio la mejilla. —Sasu-chan no vuelvas a ensuciarte —, le pidió suavemente._

 _—No te preocupes mami, prometo estar limpio._

 _—Ototo no hagas promesas que no planeas cumplir —, le dijo con burla el mayor._

 _Si se miraba bien aquella escena, cualquiera diría que la familia no tenía problemas, pero los problemas siempre suelen llegar con la pérdida de un ser querido. Muchas cosas pueden ocurrir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y con el simple hecho de desobedecer una cursi y patética orden dada por papá._

 _Todo paso tan rápido. Un simple juego de niños. Un doncel que sin querer ensucio su ropa fina, pero que aun así seguía jugando. Una pelota que cayó a la carretera y el niño descuidado que fue a buscarla, sin darse cuenta de que un auto iba hacia él. Un empujón y una fuerte caída. Gritos de auxilio y sirenas de ambulancia, pero lo peor que le pudo pasar a la familia Uchiha, fue ver que la persona que salvo al menor de la familia, fue nada más y nada menos que el hermano mayor, Uchiha Itachi._

 _Ese mismo día, el orgullo y único hijo varón de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha había fallecido, ese día todo se ensombreció alrededor de los tres integrantes que restaban. La empresa comenzó a decaer debido a la fuerte depresión que Fugaku se cargaba, el matrimonio no iba nada bien y el mayor ignoraba a su hijo doncel, claro que Mikoto no se quedaba atrás, ella también dejaba de lado a su hijo, era obvio lo que pasaba, ambos padres culpaban al menor de ese terrible y trágico incidente, pero no eran los únicos, el mismo Sasuke se echaba la culpa._

 _Pero un día, todo fue de mal en peor. Mikoto se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de casa y ese día no era la excepción, pero algo estaba mal, su esposo salió antes del trabajo y llego a su hogar completamente bebido y si se contaba el mal humor que se cargaba, eso solo significaba mal augurio._

 _El hombre se sentó frente a la gran chimenea de su hogar y como ya era costumbre, tomo entre sus manos una fotografía de su "único" hijo, el cual había muerto, todo era igual, solo que esta vez, la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Sasuke, el cual acababa de salir de clases, pero lo que hizo estallar a Fugaku, fue ver una diminuta mancha en la camisa del doncel, ese día sin duda sería uno para recordar._

 _—Fugaku fue como pudo hacia el doncel y con una fuerza brutal para el niño, lo tomo de su delgado brazo —. ¡TE ENSEÑARE QUE CUANDO TE DE UNA ORDEN LA ACATES! ¡HOY APRENDERAS A SER LIMPIO Y DE ESO ME VOY A ENCARGAR! —, grito con completa cólera mientras jalaba a su hijo hacia el baño._

 _—Sasuke no podía evitar dejar de temblar, su padre le daba miedo —. Por favor suéltame… prometo portarme bien, pero por favor no me hagas daño —, una vaga suplica salió de sus temblorosos labios, pero su padre solo enfureció más._

 _—¡YA CALLATE! —, le grito mientras le propinaba una fuerte cachetada._

 _Fugaku estaba furioso con aquel niño, en su mente solo estaba Itachi y también que aquel doncel fue el culpable de su perdida, pero no recordaba que ese niño era su hijo doncel y que estaba por hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría por el resto de sus días._

 _Lleno la tina con el agua más helada y con furia sobre humana, tiro al menor al agua, vio con rencor el jabón y la esponja y comenzó a tallar con fuerza la delicada piel que su hijo poseía, no importándole la sangre que comenzaba a emanar debido a la fuerza aplicada._

 _—¡ASI APRENDERAS A SER LIMPIO! —, gritaba una y otra vez mientras raspaba la piel del menor con aquella esponja._

 _—El doncel lloraba y lloraba mientras suplicaba por misericordia, pero su padre no se detenía —. Por favor… prometo ser limpio…te juro que ya no me volveré a ensuciar._

 _Lo peor fue cuando Fugaku comenzó a sumergir toda la cabeza del menor, sin darse cuenta, estaba a punto de matar a su propio hijo. El menor chapoteaba sus manitas y trataba de soltarse, pero después de más de cinco minutos, el movimiento ceso, pero, aun así, Fugaku no lo soltaba, solo reacciono cuando escucho el fuerte grito de su esposa y sintió tremendo golpe en la cabeza._

 _Lo que el tan afamado Uchiha Fugaku vio cuando recupero el completo sentido de la razón, lo hizo querer morir en ese instante. Su amada y bella esposa lloraba desesperada mientras trataba de resucitar a su pequeño hijo. SU HIJO, ¿cómo pudo ser tan estúpido?, tenía a un pequeño hijo al que debía proteger ahora más que nunca y el mismo lo había matado._

 _— ¿Qué fue lo que hice? —, fue lo único que pudo preguntar. Quiso acercarse a su familia, pero el grito que su esposa le dio se lo impidió._

 _—¡NO TE ACERQUES! —, con desesperación hizo toda clase de intentos por resucitar a su pequeño y cuando lo logro comenzó a llorar de alegría —. En lo que queda de vida, Uchiha Fugaku, no dejare que te acerques a MI hijo —, normalmente Mikoto es una mujer dulce, pero ese día demostró que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por su hijo, cuanto se arrepentía por dejar al pequeño solo. Con sumo cuidado, envolvió a Sasuke con una toalla y lo cargo en sus brazos, su prioridad era llevarlo con prisa al hospital._

 _Nada fue fácil a partir de ese momento, para empezar, Sasuke estuvo un mes en coma y no hubo ni un solo día en el que Fugaku y Mikoto lo dejaran, ambos padres estaban a su lado, Mikoto más cerca. En cuanto al matrimonio, ambos lo hablaron, ellos aún se amaban y era obvio que ambos tenían parte de la culpa, claro que Fugaku más todavía, por ello, ambos acordaron tomar terapia de parejas juntos y el varón, tomaría ayuda para controlar su problema con la ira, ninguno quería que se repitiera lo sucedido, ahora se concentrarían en cuidad a su hijo._

 _Cuando Sasuke despertó, pensaron que todo marcharía bien, pero el menor estaba muy mal, le temía a su padre, además de haber desarrollado una gran obsesión por la limpieza, allí fue cuando Fugaku comenzó a lidiar con el problema de su hijo y no fue hasta los dieciséis, que Sasuke acepto la ayuda de Namikaze Minato._

 **-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

—Fugaku subió al auto y suspiro con tristeza —. A la empresa, Juugo —, ordenó con seriedad.

—En seguida Uchiha-sama —, respondió con respeto.

La melancolía y los dolorosos recuerdos del pasado atormentaban a Fugaku día tras día, pero lo que siempre lamentara, es haber traumado a su pequeño hijo doncel, solo esperaba que Sasuke mejorara con la idea de su amigo, porque si no, todo estaría perdido.

 **Continuará**


	4. La Envidia De La Suciedad

**NOTAS:** **Antes que nada, les informo que esta historia pública hace tiempo en Amor Yaoi, Wattpad y Fanfickers, bajo el mismo seudónimo, "RozenDark"**

 **Y, por último, los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia está basada en un capítulo del Laboratorio de Dexter, con un buen toque de RozenDark, así que no hay manera de adaptar ningún tipo.**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer ^ 3 ^ /**

 **~ ° ɞ ° ~** **ღ** **~ ° ɞ ° ~**

 **"La Envidia De La Suciedad"**

Naruto veía con aburrimiento a su maestro. La clase como siempre se le hacía aburrida, más si ya sabía las respuestas a los patéticos problemas matemáticos, no por nada sus padres le habían contratado profesores particulares, pero aun cuando tenía inteligencia, dinero y bien sabía que debajo de esa gran capa de mugre, era un varón apuesto, nunca usaría eso a su favor para conseguir lo que quería.

Por alguna razón, Naruto siempre le ha tenido cierta envidia a su padre, la razón era simple. Su padre encontró a una gran y bondadosa mujer, que a pesar de no ser de la misma clase social, ambos se enamoraron perdidamente y con ese amor vinieron varias cosas buenas, una de ellas era el mismo, claro que, Minato en un principio no le dijo a su madre quien era, por lo que su madre se llevó una enorme sorpresa al enterarse con quien se había casado, además de que su padre logro ejercer la carrera y maestría que tanto le gustaba y de vez en cuando se hacía cargo de las empresas familiares, por lo general, su madre era la que se hacía cargo de esa parte, pero cuando era estrictamente necesario, Namikaze Minato demostraba quien era en realidad.

Aunque ciertamente, la envidia llego el mismo día en que Uchiha Itachi falleció de una manera trágica y dolorosa, más porque el primogénito de los Uchihas era como un hermano mayor y un ejemplo a seguir, todo un orgullo para cualquier persona que lo viera ejercer sus tácticas y conocimientos a tan corta edad, aunque lo que siempre decían sus padres a los patriarcas Uchiha, siempre lo dejaba de mal humor, más porque Fugaku siempre le echaba en cara a su padre, lo esplendido y grandioso que era Itachi, y no es que odiara a Itachi, todo lo contrario, ese muchacho siempre fue su ejemplo a seguir, pero de alguna manera, el azabache y hasta su propio padre, le recordaban lo patético e insignificante que era en ese mundo lleno de riquezas y prejuicios.

Para empezar, su padre logro encontrar el amor verdadero y hasta sus abuelos aceptaron la relación entre su madre y su padre, con decir que no pusieron pero alguno cuando supieron el nivel social que Uzumaki Kushina poseía, eso sí era un buen punto a favor de su padre, además de que con esfuerzo y dedicación, Namikaze Minato logro terminar sus estudios y ahora ejercía lo que más amaba, pero no por eso dejaba de lado su responsabilidad como Namikaze que era, eso sí que le género no solo buenos ingresos, sino que además le ayudo a hacerse de amigos y socios sumamente importantes, tanto en el negocio familiar, como en su carrera profesional. Incluso el mismo Itachi había hecho más logros a su tan corta edad, para empezar, Itachi ya tenía un ser amado, que igual lo amaba, pese a que ambos chicos eran menores de edad y que apenas conocían el mundo real, ambos se amaban y para su muy incómoda verdad, Itachi era novio de Deidara, su primo por parte de su padre, obvio que siempre terminaba topándose con melosas y empalagosas escenas que a su corta edad de seis años se le hacía muy incómodo, pero el punto de todo eso, era que Itachi ya tenía su vida resuelta y el que en ese entonces aún era un niño sentía una gran envidia, tanto de su padre como de su "hermano".

—Ya lo verás padre…yo lograre encontrar el amor y hacer una vida distinta a la tuya…y todo será con esta apariencia —, esa era su intención, lograr hacer todo lo que su padre y "hermano" hicieron, pero si lo hacía con ese aspecto sería mejor que ambos y así su envidia se iría por siempre. Lo malo era que nadie se le quería acercar ni en pintura.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 _A sus seis años ya conocía al bichito llamado envidia, a su parecer, la envidia era un sentimiento muy turbio y horrible de sentir, sabía que estaba mal envidiar a su padre y a su "hermano", pero no podía evitar sentirla, él solo quería ser como esos dos hombres, pero por más que lo intentará, más hondo caía. Solo podía escuchar elogios para sus dos eternos rivales y regaños para él. Incluso había llegado a hacer bromas pesadas para lograr llamar la atención de las personas, pero eso solo era algo negativo, pero un día, una oportunidad se le presento, curiosamente ese día había una gran fiesta, muchas personas importantes asistirían, esa era su oportunidad para brillar y ser el elogiado y no el regañado. Se alisto Como se debe y tuvo que decirle a su madre que le aplicara gel a su alborotado cabello, todo para poder sobresalir y no solo aguantarse sus horribles celos._

 _Llegaron al lugar, allí vio a Itachi junto con su familia y su novio, obvio, tuvo que aguantar como felicitaban al mayor de la familia por tan galante hijo, mientras que Fugaku solo levantaba la cabeza con orgullo. Sabía que debía aguantarse toda su rabia, tenía por seguro que ese día felicitarían a su padre por tenerlo, pero por más horas que pasaban, eso no ocurría. Vio a varios niños jugando a la guerra y quiso participar, pero se aguantó como el niño grande que era, eso hizo hasta que el hermano menor de Itachi le arrojo sin querer una pelota a la cara._

 _— ¡Teme fíjate para la próxima! —, con el ceño fruncido le reclamo por el golpe._

 _—Tal vez si no fueras tan Dobe por poner tu cara en mi camino, esto no hubiera pasado —, le espeto el niño doncel con una cara llena de enojo —. Ahora dame la pelota y olvidemos el asunto._

 _Naruto se ofendió y enojo aún más de lo que ya estaba. Lanzó la pelota con tanta fuerza, que esta cayo fuera del lugar, lo más seguro es que haya atravesado la calle, sonrió ante la idea de que un auto la desinfle, pero no conto con que el doncel iría por ella, ni que tampoco un auto fuera a llegar en el justo momento en el que Sasuke llego a la pelota, pero lo que jamás se imaginaron él y los invitados, es que Uchiha Itachi hiciera su acto heroico de salvar a su hermano menor, sacrificando su bienestar físico y hasta su propia vida, ese suceso sí que lo marco, sentía que él tenía la culpa._

 _Con el tiempo se fue olvidando el asunto de su "hermano" y él fue creciendo, más responsabilidades le llegaron y una de ellas fue comenzar a estudiar para ser el heredero de las empresas familiares. Iba a escuelas caras y llenas de presumidos y arrogantes, pero cada que decía su apellido paterno, todas las chicas y todos los donceles se le ofrecían en bandeja de plata, mientras que los varones siempre trataban de asegurare un futuro socio de negocios y fue así como la suciedad llego. Para él, la suciedad eran todas esas personas que se movían por el dinero y las clases sociales, por ello decidió no seguir los pasos de su padre, ni tampoco de su "hermano", si quería lograr algo, lo haría a su manera, y que mejor que tomar lo que el mundo a tu alrededor te dio, la suciedad. Primero tuvo que hacer que lo expulsaran de la escuela en la que estaba, fue sencillo, contando sus antecedentes como bromista, lo difícil fue convencer a sus padres y abuela en no decir su apellido a sus compañeros, y cuando logro convencerlos, comenzó a usar el apellido de su madre, Uzumaki._

 _Claro que después de lograr su cometido, su forma de ser y vestir cambio de una manera totalmente alarmante y radical. Se dejó crecer su barba y cabello, además de dejar de usar ropa limpia, al principio le resulto difícil, pero luego se sintió como realmente era y ya por último fue como mera costumbre. Pasó otro tanto de tiempo y comenzó a tratar de encontrar el amor, pero todas las chicas y todos los donceles huían de él, mientras que los varones se burlaban porque pensaban que era un pobre becado muerto de hambre con demasiada suerte._

 _Con el tiempo, supo que no debía fiarse de la humanidad, que todo se movía por el dinero y que el amor verdadero no era para todos, tal vez y solo tal vez, su padre y su "hermano" tuvieron mucha suerte, pero para su desgracia, él no tenía esa clase de suerte y eso que ya había intentado andar con Haruno Sakura, para él esa chica era la más hermosa, pero esta jamás lo pelaba, lo que es más, siempre se unía a los brabucones para insultarlo, pero no se rendiría jamás._

 _Aunque ahora, ya no era lo mismo, ciertamente la chica le atraía, pero cuando empezó a "ayudar" a Sasuke, todo cambio, era como si un sentimiento nuevo para él comenzará a crecer poco a poco, o al menos eso sentía._

 **-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

—Algún día…solo esperen y verán…algún día lograre superarlos mis eternos rivales —, eso era lo que siempre decía cuando se encontraba solo. Esa rivalidad no desaparecería hasta que lograra cumplir sus objetivos. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio a Sasuke frente a todo el grupo, ya sabía que comenzaría a asistir a la escuela, pero aun así le sorprendía.

El maestro de la clase, un varón de una apariencia extraña al parecer del azabache lo invito a pasar al que sería su salón de clases. Sasuke no pudo evitar mirar detenidamente al mayor, desde su platinado y corto cabello, hasta su ojo negro y ese curioso parche blanco, pero lo que lo extraño más fue esa bufanda que le cubría la boca y nariz. Solo salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho que el maestro le hablo.

—Preséntate a la clase, muchacho —, pidió el hombre con una clara aburrición marcada en el rostro.

—Sasuke asintió en silencio —. Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, actualmente tengo dieciséis años —, dijo lo que considero más importante, no quería alargar su pánico.

— ¿Solo eso dirás? —, inquirió curioso.

—Sí, es todo.

—Bueno, siéntate junto a Uzumaki Naruto —, señaló al blondo en el fondo del salón.

— ¿Uzumaki? —, preguntó confundido.

Confundido, llego al asiento señalado y se sentó, no sin antes limpiarlo muy bien, lo que sí lo tenía nervioso, es que tanto mujeres como varones se lo comían con la mirada y veían al blondo junto a él con odio, al parecer su estancia en ese sucio lugar sería más larga de lo que pensó.

 **Continuará**


	5. La Limpieza Es Protectora

**NOTAS:** **Antes que nada, les informo que esta historia pública hace tiempo en Amor Yaoi, Wattpad y Fanfickers, bajo el mismo seudónimo, "RozenDark"**

 **Y, por último, los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia está basada en un capítulo del Laboratorio de Dexter, con un buen toque de RozenDark, así que no hay manera de adaptar ningún tipo.**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer ^ 3 ^ /**

 **~ ° ɞ ° ~** **ღ** **~ ° ɞ ° ~**

 **"La Limpieza Es Protectora"**

Sasuke veía con total nerviosismo a todos sus compañeros de aula, pero eso cambio por una gran sorpresa, cuando el maestro nombro a Naruto como Uzumaki, en vez de Namikaze. Espabilo minutos después y fue directamente a su lugar, ignorando las miradas soñadoras, enamoradas y algunas furiosas y envidiosas que sus compañeros le enviaban.

—Bien, comencemos con la clase —, anunció el maestro con total aburrimiento.

 **~.o0o.~**

Las mujeres se habían reunido en uno de esos lindos y lujosos restaurantes. Habían llamado una a la otra y al fin se pusieron de acuerdo para formular bien su plan. Obviamente no podían hacerlo en el hogar de la otra, porque correrían el riesgo de que sus maridos descubrieran sus intenciones y todo se echaría a perder.

—Kushina, ¿Cómo le haremos para enamorarlos?, recuerdo muy bien que tú me dijiste que Naruto-kun anda detrás de una chica —, cuestionó la mujer azabache.

—De eso ni te preocupes, yo no pienso dejar que mi hijo llegue a estar junto a esa chica mimada, creída y prejuiciosa —, dijo la peli roja con seriedad —. Además de que esa Haruno no merece estar ni cerca de él, ya sabes, todos en esa escuela creen que Naruto es pobre y lo tratan mal y esa chiquilla es la cabecilla de todos esos mocosos hormonales.

—La azabache asintió con seriedad —. Ni que lo digas, y mi pobre nene va a estar allí, eso sí me preocupa y más porque todo mundo conoce a los Uchiha —, hablo con preocupación.

—Tranquilizante Mikoto, sabes muy bien que mi hijo, aunque no se lleve del todo bien con el tuyo, no permitirá que nadie le haga daño a mi futuro nuero —, hablo con una pose soñadora.

Ambas mujeres asintieron y comenzaron a hablar de sus futuros nietos y nietas y de lo maravilloso que sería si fueran iguales a sus padres o incluso a ellas mismas.

 **~.o0o.~**

Las clases fueron muy aburridas y no solo porque el azabache ya había visto esos temas con su tutor particular, más bien, era porque su maestro daba clases con pesimismo y mucha flojera, además de que, para según él, ese cubre bocas que traía puesto le impedía hablar como es debido.

—"Lo que daría por estar en mi casa con todos mis productos de limpieza...por dios, incluso preferiría revolcarme en lodo con tal de no escuchar a este intento de maestro" —, pensó con flojera mientras veía a su Sensei con el ceño fruncido.

Después de unos minutos, la campana que anunciaba el descanso sonó. Muchos de los alumnos salían del aula y Naruto entre ellos. Iba a quedarse, pero la mirada nada sana de unos chicos lo alertó y tomo entre sus manos su almuerzo, para después salir detrás de ese Dobe.

 **~.o0o.~**

En los jardines de la escuela, un grupo de chicas platicaban amena mente. Pero el grito chillón de una recién llegada, las hizo voltear a verla. Una chica de largo cabello rosa pálido y ojos color verde jade.

— ¿Qué son esos gritos, Haruno? —, inquirió una castaña de chunguitos.

—Es que hoy conocí al que va a ser mi esposo —, hablo de manera soñadora.

—Si te refieres al chico nuevo, creo que él es doncel y según se, es muy difícil que un doncel embarace a una mujer, ¿Cómo le harían cuando quisieran un hijo? —, cuestionó una peli azul con nerviosismo.

—No debes preocuparte por eso Hinata, después de todo, Sakura es como un varón, posiblemente ella embarace al doncel —, dijo con burla una rubia.

Ante tal comentario todas las chicas comenzaron a reírse de la peli rosa, la cual tenía la cara roja de la furia.

—Muy graciosa Ino, pero yo que tu no hablo mucho, después de todo, nunca conseguiste a Shimura Sai, el cual se quedó con Sabaku No Gaara —, le recordó con maldad, sabiendo cuanto dañaba a la rubia ese recuerdo.

La rubia solo chasqueo la lengua, mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza. No buscaba como contrarrestar el ataque de esa chiquilla insolente, hasta que sus azules ojos vieron al doncel Uchiha junto al becado y sucio Uzumaki.

—Bueno, pues creo que no deberías burlarte, puede que te pase lo mismo que a mi querida, aunque al menos a mí me dejaron por alguien conocido y muy adinerado, en cambio a ti te van a dejar por el pordiosero y futuro basurero —, hablo con saña, mientras señalaba a los chicos frente a su grupito.

La peli rosa viró a ver dónde le señalaba la Yamanaka y no pudo evitar que su mirada se opacara. Vio que el chico que le llamo la atención por su físico y porque no admitirlo, su prestigiado apellido y gran fortuna, estaba con el sucio y asqueroso Uzumaki. Si antes odiaba al rubio, ahora se lo haría saber cada que pudiera.

 **~.o0o.~**

Naruto caminaba cada vez más a prisa. Se sentía molesto y no sabía porque, pero cada vez que algún varón miraba al azabache, sentía unas inmensas ganas de matarlos a todos.

—"Tal vez sea porque ya lo tolero como amigo, si eso debe ser...es más creíble eso, a creer que el Teme me gusta" —, pensó el blondo con una gran duda reflejada en su rostro

En cuanto al doncel, pues este solo veía al Dobe frente a él como si estuviera loco y es que el blondo llevaba como cinco minutos parado en medio de la gran terraza con la mirada perdida y susurrando cosas extrañas. Iba a llamarlo, pero unos tres chicos con mirada de matones y una peli rosa frente a los chicos les cerraron el paso, pero lo que más le sorprendió y molesto, fue que esos enfermos le comenzaron a tirar basura a Naruto.

~.o0o.~

Haruno Sakura jamás perdía ante nadie y siempre conseguía lo que quería. En este caso, ella quería al Uchiha y lo tendría a como diera lugar, y ningún pordiosero se lo iba a ganar.

Con furia, dejo a las chicas y fue con los hormonales del equipo de fútbol, no fue difícil convencerlos para que la ayuden a poner en su lugar al Uzumaki. Le enseñaría que su lugar era con la basura y por ello, cuando se vieron frente al rubio, comenzaron a tirarle basura. Sonrió con arrogancia cuando los mirones comenzaron a ayudarle, pero no se esperó lo que paso después.

—Sa... Sasuke-kun... ¿por qué? —, preguntó en susurro y con la mirada totalmente desenfocada.

Ni siquiera Naruto creía lo que había pasado y es que cuando nadie se lo esperaba, el azabache tomo con sus manos una gran porción de la basura más apestosa y la embarro en la cara de la chica más popular de toda la escuela.

—Sonrió con arrogancia, Como lo hacía antes de la muerte de su hermano mayor —. La plasta estorbosa obtuvo lo que merece —, hablo con una pizca de burla, mientras sonreía de medio lado.

 **Continuará**


	6. El Valor De La Limpieza

**NOTAS:** **Antes que nada, les informo que esta historia pública hace tiempo en Amor Yaoi, Wattpad y Fanfickers, bajo el mismo seudónimo, "RozenDark"**

 **Y, por último, los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia está basada en un capítulo del Laboratorio de Dexter, con un buen toque de RozenDark, así que no hay manera de adaptar ningún tipo.**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer ^ 3 ^ /**

 **~ ° ɞ ° ~** **ღ** **~ ° ɞ ° ~**

 **"El Valor De La Limpieza"**

Todos los alumnos de aquella prestigiada escuela se quedaron en absoluto silencio, y es que no todos los días alguien tiene el valor de poner en su lugar a la chica más popular y codiciada de todo el lugar, pero el alumno nuevo no solo la puso en su lugar, no señor, Uchiha Sasuke puso en completo ridículo a Haruno Sakura y, además, defendió al pobre diablo de Uzumaki Naruto, eso sin duda no pasaba todos los días.

—La peli rosa veía a sus seguidores y fans en busca de ayuda, pero nadie hacía nada, lo que, es más, nadie hablaba, así que decidió encarar al causante de su estado —. ¿Por qué Sasuke-kun? —, preguntó con un temblor en su cuerpo, debido a la rabia acumulada —. Ese pobretón no merece ni tu mirada, pero tú lo defendiste y también me ridiculizaste —, cuando dijo aquello, hablo con total agitación, estaba tratando de controlarse —. ¡¿Por qué lo defendiste?! —, externó aquella pregunta con total histeria.

Todos veían aquello con cierta gracia, más cierto grupito de chicas que siempre tenían que soportar los lloriqueos y rabietas de la presumida peli rosa.

Algunos maestros vieron con extrañeza el amontonamiento de los alumnos, incluida la directora, la cual creía que su nieto estaba otra vez en apuros, pero los adultos se sorprendieron de que aquel chico hubiera hecho lo que hizo, más sabiendo de la singular fobia del doncel.

— ¿Quiere que intervengamos Tsunade-sama? —, cuestionó con duda un maestro.

—La voluptuosa rubia se cruzó de brazos, mientras una casi imperceptible sonrisa se asomó en su rostro —. No, deja que pase lo que tenga que pasar y cuando lo indique actúen —, ordenó con seriedad, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de los profesores.

Por su parte el rubio estaba que no se la creía, nadie lo defendía, nadie lo quería y mucho menos, nadie se le acercaba más que para humillarlo y ahora con aquel Teme en la escuela, todo se volcó en contra de la peli rosa que tanto le gustaba, pero que lo humillaba, aunque si lo admitía, no le molesto que hayan puesto en su lugar a Sakura, por el contrario, su corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza al saber que ese Teme fue el que no solo lo defendió, sino que superó sus fobias para hacerlo, para protegerlo.

—Sasuke —, susurró con un nuevo sentimiento instalado en su pecho.

—Sasuke solo sonrió con arrogancia al oír las palabras de aquella chica mimada —. Aquí la única persona que no merece ni respirar el mismo oxígeno que yo eres tú y solo tú —, con enojo se acercó a la loca esa y la encaró con una mirada llena de odio —. ¿Sabes porque eres popular?, porque todos creen que por tener dinero, fama y un estatus social alto se te debe tratar como una reina, pero no es así —, le recalcó mirando a todos —. Para que te lo sepas, yo teniendo todo en mi hogar no pido nada, lo que es más, si mi padre o mi madre me dan un regalo por haber sido bueno o por obtener calificaciones altas, se los regreso y les pido que me lo den solo cuando yo me lo gane como se debe, pero tú, estoy seguro que solo con chasquear los dedos tu papi te da lo que pides y por eso crees que todos deben soportar tus berrinches, pero no es así, que lo hagan tus padres no nosotros —, le dijo casi con asco —. Pero de una vez te, no, LES advierto a todos los babosos que, si vuelven a hacer algo en contra de Uzumaki Naruto, yo mismo haré que vean el mismo infierno y no me va a importar pedirle a mi padre que me ayude a dejar a sus familias en bancarrota, claro que a la Haruno que me estuvo mandando miradas idiotas durante todo el día le irá peor, incluido a todo aquel que la ayude. —Miró a todos con total frialdad y odio y no se sintió satisfecho hasta recibir un asentimiento por parte de todos —. Y tú Dobe, vamos al baño a quitarte el olor a basura Haruno —, con prisa tomo del brazo al rubio, el cual no objeto nada y se dejó llevar por el doncel.

Todos los alumnos solo observaron a la pareja irse, nadie decía nada, simplemente era mirada negra que se tornó rojiza, junto con esa amenaza fue suficiente para dejarlos en shock, el cual se fue al oír los gritos de la furiosa peli rosa.

—¡NO SE QUEDEN ASI!, ¡AYUDENME A PARARME! —, con furia les grito a sus anteriores acompañantes.

Pero por más que lo pidió nadie la ayudo, así que optó por ponerse de pie por su cuenta y salir corriendo de aquella escuela.

Tsunade por su parte, dio la señal y los maestros con prisa mandaron a todos los estudiantes a sus respectivos salones.

 **~.o0o.~**

En aquel baño, Naruto se dejaba hacer por aquel doncel, el cual ni se acordaba de su fobia, ni de sus manos sucias, simplemente Sasuke estaba concentrado en limpiar aquella porquería del cabello y rostro de aquel torpe Dobe.

—Quédate quieto Dobe —, ordenó con molestia, mientras pasaba un pedazo de trapo por la cara del blondo.

—Teme, quieres que uno se quede quieto, pero tú me estas raspando con fuerza —, alegó con molestia al sentir su piel arder.

—Tú te tienes la culpa por no defenderte, mira nada más como quedaste, más puerco de lo que ya... —, y allí fue cuando se acordó de su fobia.

—Naruto se extrañó cuando no siguió escuchando al menor y cuando lo vio hiperventilar se preocupó —. Sasuke, ¿estás bien? —, preguntó mientras se acercaba al doncel.

—No... No puedo respirar...me siento muy sucio —, con mucho trabajo dijo aquello.

Naruto se le acercó con total preocupación, él sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba al doncel y no iba a correr riesgos de que se haga daño al caer. Logro llegar a tiempo cuando el azabache cayó en sus brazos, así que con total suavidad lo cargo entre sus brazos.

—Maldición Teme, a buena hora te da una crisis nerviosa —, maldijo con molestia, para después salir de aquel baño e ir con prisa a la enfermería.

 **~.o0o.~**

Las horas pasaron y el patriarca Uchiha llego como prometió, pero al ser dirigido a la enfermería y ver a su hijo recostado en aquella camilla con el chico que debió cuidarlo a su lado, simplemente estalló.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le paso? —, cuestionó con furia.

La directora llego justo a tiempo para evitar un asesinato, porque vio con perfección las intenciones de aquel hombre para con su nieto.

—No es culpa de mi nieto, todo esto empezó porque una chica hizo que todos los alumnos le tirarán basura a Naruto y si crees que tu hijo no mejora te equivocas, porque hoy Sasuke superó sus miedos al defender a Naruto y poner en su lugar a la causante de todo esto —, dijo con seriedad.

—Fugaku miro con preocupación a su hijo y luego encaró a la rubia —. Exijo saber el nombre y apellido de la arpía que causó esto.

—Tsunade suspiro con molestia —. Haruno Sakura —, reveló con seriedad —. Ya la he castigado, así que no es necesario que tome cartas en el asunto.

—Fugaku tomo entre sus brazos a su hijo y luego le envío una mirada al rubio, el cual entendió y ayudo con las cosas del azabache menor —. Tomaré las cartas por mi cuenta, no es la primera vez que la familia Haruno me molesta, aunque una cosa es que se metan conmigo, pero no permitiré que le hagan daño a mi hijo —, advirtió con seriedad —. Tu mocoso, te llevare a casa y no tienes elección.

Naruto no dijo nada, solo se despidió de su abuela y dejo que el azabache mayor lo llevará a su casa.

 **~.o0o.~**

—Listo niño —, llamo la atención del rubio, el cual se bajó con prisa del auto.

—Gracias por traerme —, murmuró mientras veía de reojo al menor.

—No, gracias a ti por cuidar y ayudar a mi hijo —, era raro ver a Uchiha Fugaku sonreír y agradecer y ambas cosas las hacía en ese momento.

—De nada —, dijo con una leve sonrisa.

No se dijeron nada más, Fugaku se fue a su hogar y Naruto entro al suyo propio, pero al entrar vio sus sucias manos, y también comenzó a oler su ropa, también recordó a Sasuke, el doncel fue más valiente que él, superó sus fobias, sus miedos y todo para ayudarlo.

— ¡Mamá voy a.… voy a bañarme y voy a tardar! —, avisó para después dirigirse al baño de su habitación.

—Kushina no creyó lo que su hijo había dicho —. ¿Baño? —, no sabía que había sucedido en la escuela, pero le emocionaba y alegraba que su hijo haya regresado dispuesto a ser limpio.

 **~.o0o.~**

Fugaku por su parte hizo unas cuantas llamadas a sus socios y acreedores, sugiriendo comprar todas las acciones y empresas de la familia Haruno, cosa que no fue nada difícil, contando que la familia Haruno ya tenía unas cuantas deudas de cantidades poco favorables.

—Que se preparen Haruno, esta vez sí me las pagan —, miró con preocupación a su hijo, el cual no había despertado aún.

 **Continuará**


	7. Las Intenciones De La Suciedad

**NOTAS:** **Antes que nada, les informo que esta historia pública hace tiempo en Amor Yaoi, Wattpad y Fanfickers, bajo el mismo seudónimo, "RozenDark"**

 **Y, por último, los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia está basada en un capítulo del Laboratorio de Dexter, con un buen toque de RozenDark, así que no hay manera de adaptar ningún tipo.**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer ^ 3 ^ /**

 **~ ° ɞ ° ~** **ღ** **~ ° ɞ ° ~**

 **"Las Intensiones De La Suciedad"**

Así como le grito a su madre aquellas repentinas intenciones, así fue como reaccionó por completo y se detuvo frente a la puerta de su baño. No lo entendía muy bien, pero ¿estuvo a punto de bañarse por un doncel al que hacía poco conoció?, si lo pensaba bien, Sasuke no estaba nada mal y tenía todo lo que el buscaba en una pareja. Era inteligente, protector, a veces, y cuando estaba de buen humor, podía ser gracioso, y ni que decir de la belleza indomable que era, porque Uchiha Sasuke no solo poseía belleza, también era un luchador de primera y no solo lo vio cuando se conocieron y lo abofeteo, no señor, lo vio cuando puso en su lugar a la arpía a la que alguna vez idolatro. En conclusión, Sasuke le gustaba y mucho, y lo deducía con perfección al notar que casi se baña por él, pero eso no podía ser, al menos no por el momento, antes tenía que enamorarlo, así como estaba ahora, además de obtener lo mismo que su padre e Itachi, con la mugre que la sociedad le dio alguna vez.

Iba a ir a su cuarto a pensar en una estrategia para enamorar a aquel doncel, pero le era difícil imaginar algo bueno, es decir, ¿cómo enamoras a alguien con un problema de limpieza si estas todo sucio?, eso sin duda era lo complicado del asunto.

—Naruto, ¿al fin te bañaras? —, cuestionó la pelirroja completamente ansiosa.

—El rubio solo negó con la cabeza —. No, aun no logro conseguir lo que quiero —, respondió secamente —. Una pregunta, ¿cómo te enamoro papá? —, viró a ver a su madre con algo de pena.

—La mujer solo se sonrojo con vergüenza —. En realidad, tu padre era un idiota, cuando lo conocí me dije a mi misma, "este tipo es un estúpido perdedor", incluso en una ocasión lo agarré a golpes solo por darme un consejo, el cual me sirvió luego —, la mujer se puso soñadora —. Recuerdo que la noche que tu padre logro conquistarme, fue en la noche de graduación, ningún chico me invito al baile y me sentí muy triste por eso, pero lo que remato fue cuando todos comenzaron a agredirme y fue en ese momento cuando Minato llego y los puso en su lugar, gritando frente a todos que yo era su novia y la futura madre de sus hijos, ahhh que época más esplendorosa fue esa, juro que desde ese día, Minato se volvió el hombre más apuesto de todo el mundo.

Naruto solo escuchaba a su madre con temor, más porque de repente comenzó a hablar del día en el que comenzaron "la operación hijo", cabe decir que de esa tormentosa revelación no pudo salvarse, y cuando su padre llego, él se unió, cosa que solo lo dejo aún más traumatizado de lo que ya estaba.

 **~.o0o.~**

Cuando Fugaku llego a su hogar con su hijo entre sus brazos, la pobre Mikoto no pudo evitar preocuparse, pero eso cambio cuando su esposo le explico lo que había pasado, cabe decir que la azabache tuvo que reprimir el grito de felicidad, cuando escucho que su hijo defendió a su futuro yerno, pero esa felicidad cambio, cuando su esposo le conto todo lo que la familia Haruno había hecho, no solo por Sakura, quien por obvias razones seria expulsada de aquella escuela, sino también por la madre de esta, eso sí que la hizo enfurecer, cosa que su esposo noto.

—Tranquila Mikoto, ya tomé cartas en el asunto, compre todas las empresas de los Haruno, además de hacer una cita con el señor Haruno, el cual estoy seguro de que no está enterado de cómo son su esposa y su hija —, confirmó con seriedad.

—Maldita arpía, ¿cómo se atreve a tratar de seducir lo que es mío? —, simplemente ella estaba furiosa.

—Fugaku solo sonrió de lado, su esposa sí que era toda una celosa y posesiva —. Tranquila querida, sé que soy tuyo, por eso le dije que se fuera a su esquina y me dejara en paz, pero ella es muy necia, y su hija no se queda atrás, pero por suerte, nuestro hijo la puso en donde pertenece —, decir que no estaba orgulloso, era mentir, Fugaku estaba orgulloso de lo que su hijo había hecho.

La pareja solo asintió con lo hecho ese día y ambos llevaron al menor a su habitación, arropándolo como aquellos días de infancia que una vez llegaron a adorar.

 **~.o0o.~**

Sasuke se despertó al día siguiente, y lo hizo de manera rápida cuando recordó que no se había bañado el día anterior, cosa que hizo casi de inmediato, por suerte para él, no habían marcado tarea, así que no tendría que hacerla en clases. Se alistó para ir a la escuela, aunque de mala gana, después de todo, aun no estaba de acuerdo en ir a la escuela, y solo para evitar el desastre del día anterior, llevo uno que otro desinfectante.

Cuando llego a la escuela se sorprendió mucho al ver la mirada que todos los estudiantes le enviaban, eran miradas llenas de respeto y admiración, una que otra enamorada, cosa que solo lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

—Bola de raros —, murmuró serio, mientras se encaminaba a su salón e ignoraba la despedida de su padre.

 **~.o0o.~**

Naruto por su parte, se la pasó toda la tarde pensando en una buena manera de acercarse a Sasuke, sin espantarlo con su sucia apariencia y no logro pensar una solución, sino hasta la noche, cuando todas las tiendas ya estaban cerradas para lo que tenía planeado.

Ni modo, tuvo que esperar hasta el día siguiente. Se levantó y alisto. Desayuno y salió disparado de su hogar hacia una tienda abierta, y tuvo mucha suerte, porque en su camino a la escuela, una tienda acababa de abrir. Entro y comenzó a buscar, hasta que por fin dio con lo que quería, y después de pagar por ese objeto, se encaminó con prisa a la escuela.

—Con esto, el Teme no tendrá miedo de estar cerca de mí —, y con eso en mente aceleró el paso.

 **~.o0o.~**

Fugaku llego a su empresa, lugar donde su secretaria lo recibió con respeto, informándole de paso que el señor Haruno lo esperaba en el pasillo, cosa que solo le alegro el día. Entro a su oficina y dio la orden de dejar pasar a su visitante, cosa que sucedió en tan pocos minutos.

—Tome asiento por favor —, pidió con respeto y solo comenzó a hablar cuando el Haruno hizo lo antes pedido —. Seré claro con usted —, su rostro solo detonaba seriedad —. Sabrá usted, que sus pequeñas empresas le deben a las mías enormes cantidades de dinero, y sé que juro pagarme hasta el último centavo, incluso firmo muchos acuerdos en los cuales se estipulaba que se me pagaría poco a poco y en efectivo cada mes, cosa que acepte, siempre y cuando su familia no perjudicará a la mía —, de sus cajones saco tres carpetas llenas de aquellos contratos.

—Y cumplí, bueno, le pedí un poco de tacto y se lo he pagado poco a poco y con intereses, además de que mi familia no ha hecho nada en contra de la suya —, con convicción dijo aquello, el confiaba en su amada esposa y su preciada hija.

—Fugaku solo negó ante lo dicho —. En eso se equivoca, vera, hace más o menos tres meses que su amada y "fiel" esposa me acosa, cabe decir que se ha ofrecido a mí de la manera más baja y vulgar posible. No le tomo en cuenta nada de sus ofrecimientos, porque tengo a la más bella, fiel y amable esposa esperando en casa y un maravilloso y muy querido hijo al que cuidar, tampoco había dicho nada, porque no le tome en cuenta nada, pero ayer su hija adorada causo una gran conmoción en la escuela e hizo que mi hijo colapsara repentinamente, además de ser la cabecilla de varios altercados en contra de estudiantes que no tienen buena estabilidad económica, cosa mejor conocida como bullying, eso es lo que menos me importa, pero como se metió con mi hijo, me temo que tuve que tomar cartas en el asunto —, después de revelar aquello se puso de pie —. He comprado su compañía entera y lo he citado para que me pague todo lo que me debe.

El señor Haruno quedo pálido, simplemente no podía creer que la mujer a la que tanto amaba le hiciera eso, sabía que ella, era alguien de muchos lujos, pero llegar al punto de seducir a alguien casado y con hijos, y serle infiel a su matrimonio era mucho, lo peor era que le estaba inculcando esa educación a su hija. Y no solo eso, también habían ocasionado la perdida de muchos años de trabajo, además de dejarlos en la completa miseria, ¿Cómo le pagaría esa gran suma de dinero a los Uchihas?, no lo sabía y esperaba que Fugaku tuviera piedad de él.

—No tengo el dinero —, con desesperación se pasó las manos a la cabeza.

—Fugaku suspiro resignado —. Voy a ser amable solo por esta vez —, susurró —. Te voy a pagar la cantidad por la que compre tu compañia y desaparecer la deuda que tienes conmigo, pero quiero que te vayas con tu familia lejos de la mía, no me importa si te divorcias y mandas a tu hija a una escuela para señoritas, lo único que quiero es que las alejes para siempre de mi vida y la de mi familia.

—El señor Haruno no lo pensó dos veces, esa propuesta era la más conveniente en esos momentos —. Acepto, le juro que no volverá a saber de mi o mi familia.

Ambos hombres cerraron el trato. Se firmaron algunos papeles y el Uchiha le dio el cheque con el monto por la empresa adquirida, todo para liberarse de una vez por todas de aquellas plagas Haruno.

 **~.o0o.~**

Sakura se encontraba en la oficina de la directora, la cual le informo que había sido expulsada por petición del señor Uchiha. Eso sí que la hizo querer matar a aquel doncel y al pordiosero.

—Lo siento Sakura, pero tú misma te lo buscaste, sabes que no debes de molestar ni agredir a tus compañeros y lo que paso ayer solo es la consecuencia de tus actos, así que acéptalo como una chica madura —, Tsunade no podía evitar reprocharle, aquella chica le caía mal.

—Me voy, pero tenga por seguro que mi papi le hará pagar esta ofensa —, tomó sus cosas y se fue con dirección a su hogar.

 **~.o0o.~**

Naruto acababa de llegar, tarde por supuesto, pero valía la pena si con eso podía conquistar a Sasuke. Entro con cuidado y con prisa evadió a la furiosa peli rosa, se extrañó de verla salir de la escuela y más por verla así de furiosa, pero decidió ignorarla y concentrarse en lo suyo.

Llego a su salón y por suerte para él, Kakashi no se había dignado en llegar, así que entro y se sentó a lado de aquel Teme, el cual estaba limpiando su pupitre.

—Hola Teme —, saludó sonriente.

—Sasuke lo miro y no pudo evitar devolver la sonrisa, con la suya propia —. Hola Dobe, ¿por qué tan tarde? —, quisó saber, solo curiosidad.

—Naruto se sonrojo y de su mochila saco un extraño paquete —. Te compre algo —, con pena le dio aquel paquete.

—Iba a rechazarlo al ver el sucio paquete, pero al ver la cara del otro no pudo hacer más que agarrarlo y abrirlo —. Gracias, son unos lindos... ¿guantes? —, se extrañó al ver un par de guantes de látex de color azul.

—Sí, es que siempre que me vez o tocas algo, te sientes sucio, pero los guantes te protegerán y podrás tocar todo sin temer a ensuciarte.

Sasuke solo se sonrojo, sentía su cara arder y su corazón bombear con intensidad, ese era su primer regalo y esa era la primera vez que alguien hacia algo por el sin pedir nada a cambio, sin duda Naruto era una caja de sorpresas. Con mucho cuidado de no ensuciar sus manos, saco los guantes de su envoltura y se los puso.

—Gracias, creo que ahora no temeré tanto en tocar algo —, y era verdad, sentía gran libertad con esos guantes, era casi como cuando era niño.

—De nada, solo espero que esto te ayude a superar tu fobía —, y no mentía, solo eso quería, y si funcionaba, tal vez el también lograría tener lo que deseaba.

Las clases continuaron como si nada, al menos para los otros salones, porque para ellos se volvió un infierno cuando llego Tsunade a cubrir a Kakashi, el cual no pudo llegar por un problema familiar.

 **~.o0o.~**

Sakura llego a su hogar completamente furiosa, estaba dispuesta a decirle a su padre la gran vergüenza por la que había pasado, pero al entrar a su hogar se extrañó de ver todas sus cosas en cajas y maletas. Con prisa fue a la cocina, donde escuchaba a sus padres discutir.

— ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿por qué pelean? —, preguntó con histeria.

—El señor Haruno miro a su esposa con enojo —. Dilé a nuestra hija, dile que peleamos porque eres una vulgar ramera.

—La señora miro a su hija con seriedad —. Peleamos porque tu padre es un bueno para nada e incapaz de enriquecernos como es debido, además de aceptar miserias que apenas nos dejaran una casucha solo para no ir a la cárcel.

— ¿A qué se refieren? —, simplemente no podía creer que se quedarían en la calle.

—Que gracias a ti y a tu madre, el señor Uchiha exigió su derecho al comprar todo lo que se relacionaba con la compañía Haruno, no tenemos nada, además de que nos exigió alejarnos de su familia, lo que significa, nada de viajes caros, nada de ropa lujosa, nada de joyería, ya no va a haber riqueza, al menos se apiado de nosotros y me dio el dinero de mis años de trabajo y desapareció la deuda que teníamos con él, siempre y cuando nos larguemos —, con furia explico aquello.

—No puede ser —, susurró con trabajo. Se giró y salió con prisa de su hogar, estaba furiosa y si se iba a ir, al menos se iría feliz y contenta de saber que ese par se la pagaría con creces.

 **Continuará**


	8. El Odio Opaca La Limpieza

**NOTAS:** **Antes que nada, les informo que esta historia pública hace tiempo en Amor Yaoi, Wattpad y Fanfickers, bajo el mismo seudónimo, "RozenDark"**

 **Y, por último, los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia está basada en un capítulo del Laboratorio de Dexter, con un buen toque de RozenDark, así que no hay manera de adaptar ningún tipo.**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer ^ 3 ^ /**

 **~ ° ɞ ° ~** **ღ** **~ ° ɞ ° ~**

 **"El Odio Opaca La Limpieza"**

El odio y la envidia son un par de sentimientos muy ruines y asquerosos, tanto que uno es incapaz de poder reprimirlos. Y Haruno Mebuki entendía perfectamente ambos sentimientos. Y ella odiaba a Uchiha Mikoto y Namikaze Kushina, ¿por qué?, la respuesta era tan clara como agua pura.

Todo inicio cuando estaban en la preparatoria, ella como buena oportunista fijo sus azules ojos en Namikaze Minato, uno de los chicos más ricos y populares de la escuela, pero el rubio ni caso le hacía, lo que, es más, el muy idiota fijo sus perfectos ojos en la nueva estudiante. Una becada de familia pobre, y al solo verla, supo de manera inmediata que la odiaba, siempre luciendo tan hermosa con su largo cabello rojo, por eso quiso darle una buena lección.

En medio de toda la escuela la humilló, le lanzó basura, un hediondo objeto que estaba a su nivel, y espero que Kushina comenzará a llorar, pero tenía que aparecer la desgraciada de Mikoto, ella se acercó y le tiro la basura a ella, y no contentas con eso, Kushina la golpeó hasta quedarse sin aliento, ninguno de los tantos pretendientes que tanto presumía con fervor, quiso ayudarla, por culpa de esas dos la despreciaron, a ella, la chica más hermosa de todo el colegio, fue allí como supo la razón de aquel extraño apodo a la peli roja, "el habanero sangriento", allí supo que la odiaba, y Mikoto no se quedó atrás, porque ella ya tenía planeado que si Minato no le hacía caso, iría con Uchiha Fugaku, pero este le dijo toda sarta de insultos y aunque no lo admitiera frente a la gente, le dijo golfa interesada, además de revelar su relación con Mikoto, era oficial, odiaba a esas dos.

Tuvo que conformarse con casarse con Haruno Kizashi, un joven dos años mayor que ella y aspirante a empresario, lo único malo, era que no tenía tanta fama y fortuna como aquellos peces gordos en los que había fijado sus perfectos ojos, pero para algo le serviría ese inútil. Ya cuando logro terminar sus estudios se casó con él, y al año tuvo a su hija, la luz de sus ojos, ella tendría lo que no obtuvo, y ya había escuchado que Minato y Kushina tendrían un hijo varón, y que Fugaku y Mikoto tenían ya dos, un varón y un doncel, era perfecto, cualquiera menos el doncel le podía servir para la vida perfecta que su hija tendría y merecía. Hizo gala de su hipocresía y logró juntarse con el grupo de amigos de ambas familias, pero al parecer, las mujeres no querían nada que tuviera que ver con ella, lo que, es más, ni siquiera le creyeron, las odio aún más de lo que ya lo hacía. Por eso años después y durante aquella fiesta quiso humillarlas, sobre todo a la muerta de hambre que se creía porque ya era adinerada, pero ella le dijo cosas totalmente verdaderas.

 _"Solo porque naciste en cuna de oro no te da el derecho de juzgarme a mí y a mi familia, al menos yo no obtuve las cosas con solo chasquear los dedos, trabaje duro para llegar hasta donde estoy y todo gracias a mi inteligencia y trabajo duro, ni siquiera permití que MI esposo Minato pagara mis colegiaturas, yo tenía trabajo y con eso logre llegar hasta donde estoy, en cambio tú, con sobornos y quien sabe que más lograste salir de la preparatoria, incluso apuesto que tu padre pago para que te den la carrera que tienes, sin tener que esforzarte, a lo mejor y por eso solo te la pasas en casa, porque ni sabrías que es lo que se tiene que hacer"._

Después de aquellas sinceras palabras todos en el lugar la vieron con reproche, como si ella no valiera nada, y luego Mikoto, quien le dio la razón a su amiga, alegando que no permitiría nunca que sus hijos se acerquen a tan mala y podrida persona. Las miró detenidamente y no pudo evitar sentir tanta envidia, ellas se veían tan al natural, con un delicado y casi inexistente toque de maquillaje, y aún con eso, ellas lucían tan jóvenes y sin ninguna arruga, al igual que sus perfectos y esbeltos cuerpos, los cuales lucían tan bien formados y atractivos, en cambio ella, que ya había pasado por varias operaciones de lo más costosas seguía luciendo tan demacrada, tenía que usar bastante maquillaje solo para verse así de bien, ¡malditas sean las dos!, Se sentía tan llena de rabia por eso. Como las odiaba, miro con furia como su pequeña hija, trataba de acercarse al hijo de los Namikaze, pero este ni caso le hacía, y todo por estar ocupado con aquel detestable doncel. Por culpa de la pelota de aquel maldito niño doncel, todo se arruinó, su hija lloraba por la atención del pequeño varón y ese doncel tenía que arruinarlo todo para su preciada hija, y lo peor, ese niño se parecía tanto a la maldita Mikoto.

Sonrió con maldad y tomo a su hija, la cual se durmió de tanto llorar por culpa de ese niño, salió sin siquiera despedirse, total, nadie le tomo importancia, la acomodo en la parte trasera de su auto y ella en el asiento del conductor, ella ya sentía una gran oportunidad de vengarse de aquellas arpías que tanto odiaba, después de todo, un juego de niños, siempre abre paso a heridas, y no se equivocó en sus suposiciones. Piso a fondo y con furia el acelerador, y aunque no atropello al doncel, al menos le quito a los Uchihas el tan importante tesoro que presumían siempre, ese día había matado a Uchiha Itachi, y nadie supo la verdadera historia de ello, solamente ella, quien guardaba de una manera recelosa ese oscuro y grandioso secreto, además, nadie podría sospechar de ella, porque no fue la única en irse de la fiesta, además de que su auto no quedo marcado por el golpe otorgado.

Pero ahora su hija sufría otra vez, y siempre se veía involucrado ese doncel, debió retroceder y matarlo a él también, pero eso ya no importaba, ahora ella arreglaría lo que no hizo años atrás. Había comprado un arma, y la guardo en su carísimo bolso de marca, miro con odio al hombre que minutos atrás le pidió el divorcio y salió hacia donde su hija había ido.

—Esta vez no fallaré —, susurró con una malévola sonrisa.

 **~.o0o.~**

Sakura ya había encontrado a los perfectos idiotas dispuestos a ayudarla, solo fue cuestión de hacerles varias promesas coquetas y unos cuantos besos de boca, y los imbéciles cayeron tan bajo y aceptaron ayudarla en su venganza.

Esperaron cerca de un terreno baldío, lugar por donde Naruto siempre pasaba caminando, y según uno de sus seguidores, ese día Sasuke acompañaría al pordiosero, cosa que le alegro el día completo, ahora si conocerían de lo que era capaz Haruno Sakura.

—Solo un poco más Naruto, te hare pagar a ti, junto con ese maldito doncel —, furia y odio había en sus palabras y mirada.

 **~.o0o.~**

Durante toda la estadía escolar se la pasaron juntos. Hicieron tareas juntos, comieron juntos, incluso y aunque fue sin querer, hubo uno que otro roce de manos, claro que Sasuke ya traía puestos sus guantes.

—Oye Dobe, ¿podría caminar contigo hoy? —, preguntó apenado y completamente sonrojado.

—De que puedes, puedes, pero espero que no te canses mucho —, con burla dijo aquello, aunque en el fondo moría de felicidad.

—Entonces les avisare a mis padres —, azorado se alejó para hablar a sus padres e informarles sus intenciones.

 **~.o0o.~**

El final de las clases llego y ellos comenzaron su caminata. De vez en cuando se gritaban o reían por cosas tan graciosas y cómicas, como cuando el rubio cayó de sentón por andar distraído viendo al doncel, incluso y sin que ninguno le tomara importancia, llegaron a tomarse de las manos. La gente que miraba al siempre sucio y solitario Naruto veía sorprendida a ese doncel, preguntándose el porqué de tan extraña y a su parecer, asquerosa unión, pero ninguno de los dos chicos, les tomaba importancia.

Llegaron a aquel terreno, y cuando pasaron frente, alguien jalo al azabache hacia allí, cosa que sintió el rubio, quien fue con prisa hacia ese lugar, encontrándose con Sakura y unos diez chicos fortachones de los que siempre frecuentaba.

Miro con recelo como uno de esos tipos tenia bien sujetado a Sasuke y se puso furioso, ni siquiera él se había atrevido a tocar a ese Teme y ese tipejo hacia que se sintiera incómodo y desprotegido, de eso se dio cuenta al verlo temblar.

—Sakura, dile a tu amiguito que deje ir a Sasuke —, hablo totalmente furioso.

—Lo lamento pordiosero, pero primero te medio mato, antes de hacer lo que dices —, respondió burlesca, mientras hacía una señal a sus fieles sirvientes.

Los nueve muchachos atacaron al mismo tiempo al rubio, y aunque este era un experto en combate, no hacía mucho por defenderse, temía que al hacerlo hirieran al doncel. Fijo su azulina mirada hacia él y le sonrió en señal de que todo estaría bien, cuando en el fondo sentía todo lo contrario.

En cambio, el doncel solo observaba tan quieto como estatua, quería moverse, pero el sentir a ese sucio chico tocarlo, lo dejo en shock, miro a Naruto y se gritó mentalmente para moverse, pero nada. El sabía defenderse, no era como esos donceles y mujeres que esperan con paciencia a que su príncipe llegará, él era el gran Uchiha Sasuke, aquel que enfrentaba a los varones y los ponía en su lugar. Volvió a mirar a Naruto y luego a la maldita Sakura, y por fin estalló en furia, al fin sintió a su antiguo yo resurgir de entre las cenizas como ave fénix.

Sintió sus guantes resbalar de sus manos y con gran facilidad los dejo y se liberó, y sonrió de una manera maligna ante aquellos que lo miraban.

—¡DEJEN EN PAZ A MI DOBE! —, con total furia y una fuerza sacada de un misterioso lugar, golpeó la nariz de aquel que lo tenía agarrado, hasta romperla, no importándole embarrarse de la sangre del chico.

Naruto vio completamente impresionado aquello, mientras que algo que creyó haber perdido hace mucho llego. Él siempre quiso el amor sincero de alguien y al parecer ya lo tenía, siempre estuvo allí y él no había podido verlo, tal vez porque sentía que le había fallado como hermano a Itachi y que no merecía estar con Sasuke, sentía que la culpa de la muerte de Itachi, pero con Sasuke a su lado, esa culpa se esfumaba. Comenzó a sonreír al ver como ese "frágil" doncel le rompía la nariz a su atacante, y miro con prepotencia a los que disfrutaron de su cuerpo como saco de boxeo.

—¡YA ESCUCHARON A MI TEME! —, se abalanzó a dos de ellos y el dejo a esos tipos noqueados de un solo golpe.

Sasuke se le unió para acabar con los otros seis, y aun cuando ambos recibieron uno que otro golpe, lograron dejarlos a todos llorando por sus mamis, mientras que la peli rosa veía asustada la escena, tan perpleja y sorprendida por tan repentino actuar. Se escuchaban a lo lejos las sirenas de la policía, pero poco les importo, especialmente al azabache, que se acercó con furia a la peli rosa.

—Te lo advertí Haruno, te dije que no volvieras a meterte con Naruto —, hizo una pausa —. Él es MI Dobe, me vale si es pobre o rico, si es sucio o limpio, él es MIO y yo no permito que dañen lo mío —, levantó su mano y con la palma le dio una gran y sonora bofetada, que la tiro al lodo —. Es allí donde perteneces, tu si eres basura, espero y no vuelva a ver tu repugnante rostro, porque si lo hago —, volvió a callar, para después mirarla con odio —. Te mato —, finalizó con total furia.

La chica temblaba de terror, por un momento juro ver aquellos negros ojos tornarse rojos como la sangre, fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de lo peligroso que era meterse con esos dos, especialmente con Sasuke. Iba a irse como la cobarde que era, pero a lo lejos distinguió a su madre acercándose.

—¡ESTA ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE TE METES CON MI HIJA! —, grito con furia, mientras sacaba aquella arma de fuego y apuntaba al doncel.

Todo paso tan rápido, Naruto logro llegar donde estaba Sasuke y lo cubrió con su cuerpo, recibiendo todo el impacto de aquella solitaria y certera bala, cayendo él al suelo, mientras sentía que comenzaba a perder aquel rojizo líquido que tan importante era en su vida. Sonrió alegre y acarició ese limpio rostro con sus sucias manos, todo con temor de asustar al doncel, pero este beso su mano y comenzó a llorar, escuchaba las sirenas de la policía de una manera tan confusa y distorsionada y allí se dio cuenta de que estaba quedando inconsciente.

—Sabes Sasuke, creo que me enamore de ti —, susurró con trabajo.

—Dobe —, susurró lloroso —. Creo que yo igual.

Pero de allí no supo más, se sintió tan liviano y friolento, para después dejarse vencer por el sueño.

 **~.o0o.~**

La ambulancia llego en cuestión de minutos, minutos que le parecieron horas eternas al doncel, quien oprimía con fuerza la herida sangrante de Naruto. Le contó cómo pudo a los oficiales, todo lo que había pasado, y estos arrestaron tanto a las Haruno, como a los diez muchachos, mientras que los paramédicos atendían al rubio y lo adentraban en la ambulancia, lugar donde iría con total preocupación, claro, no sin antes ir donde las dos locas.

—Les advierto que esto no lo voy a dejar así, tengan en cuenta que por ese Dobe haré lo que sea.

Incluso la desquiciada de Mebuki sintió aquella poderosa sed de sangre, fue allí cuando se dio cuenta cuán lejos había llegado, lo peor, había llevado a su hija por ese camino, y ahora debía esperar a recibir la furia de los Uchiha y los Namikaze, sus rivales eternos.

 **Continuará**


	9. La Limpieza Le Gana A La Suciedad

**NOTAS:** **Antes que nada, les informo que esta historia pública hace tiempo en Amor Yaoi, Wattpad y Fanfickers, bajo el mismo seudónimo, "RozenDark"**

 **Y, por último, los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia está basada en un capítulo del Laboratorio de Dexter, con un buen toque de RozenDark, así que no hay manera de adaptar ningún tipo.**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer ^ 3 ^ /**

 **~ ° ɞ ° ~** **ღ** **~ ° ɞ ° ~**

 **"La Limpieza Le Gana A La Suciedad"**

Ya habían pasado tres horas desde que Naruto fue internado de emergencia. Sasuke no se movió por nada de aquella sala de espera, ni siquiera para lavarse la sangre que tenía en su rostro y manos. Estaba muy preocupado por su Dobe, tanto que por esas horas se olvidó de las Haruno, quienes ya estaban en prisión hasta que todo se aclarará.

Por suerte, llevaron a Naruto al hospital donde trabajaba su abuela, y esta al ver lo ocurrido, tomo cartas en el asunto para que atendieran a su nieto lo más breve posible, además de que ella fue la que dio aviso a su hijo y nuera, junto a los señores Uchiha. Y con aquel aviso, ambas familias llegaron con prisa al lugar donde sus hijos estaban.

Mikoto como cualquier madre preocupada, se espantó al ver a su bebé con aquellas manchas de sangre, se le acercó para verificar que no tuviera herida alguna, y solo pudo suspirar con tranquilidad al ver que Sasuke estaba bien.

—Hijo, ¿qué ocurrió? —, preguntó Fugaku, mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

—Sasuke miro a su padre con tristeza, podía ver las ojeras y aquel gesto lleno de preparación y arrepentimiento —. Haruno Sakura, ella y unos chicos nos emboscaron a Naruto y a mí. Los vencimos entre los dos, a todos y cada uno de ellos, y cuando me acerque a ella para advertirle que no se metiera otra vez con nosotros, su madre llego y me apunto con un arma...Naruto se interpuso para salvarme y luego llegó la policía y una ambulancia —, explicó cómo pudo, mientras temblaba entre los brazos de su padre —. Papá...lamento ser un mal hijo —, se disculpó mientras lloraba.

—Fugaku solo hizo más fuerte el abrazo, y también comenzó a llorar —. Tú no eres un mal hijo, nunca lo has sido, al contrario, yo lamento ser un mal padre, uno que nunca mereciste —, y era verdad, Sasuke se comportaba de esa manera tan ruda y grosera, porque el no supo valorar al hijo que tuvo, pero ahora haría lo que fuera por protegerlo.

Mikoto se unió a aquel abrazo, ella también sabía que su hijo y esposo estaban recordando cosas que ya habían pasado hace mucho. Y todo eso era visto por los preocupados padres de Naruto, quienes no pudieron evitar sonreír al ver esa tierna y oculta faceta de la familia Uchiha.

—Lamento interrumpir, pero Naruto ya salió de la intervención, lo hemos checado a fondo, y dado una que otra puntada, además de hacerle una transfusión de sangre, y todo salió bien, afortunadamente la bala salió, así como entro, y no hizo daño alguno, pero aun con todo lo dicho, él tiene que estar limpio o puede agarrar una infección —, la rubia madre de Minato, explicó aquello con seriedad.

Tanto Kushina como Minato se tensaron, ellos mismos sabían cómo era su hijo, y ese tema ya los estaba preocupando, claro, hasta que Sasuke se separó de sus padres y se plantó derechito frente a la doctora.

—De eso no se preocupe, yo mismo me encargo que ese Dobe haga lo que se le pide —, hablo firme y decidido.

Tanto Tsunade, como los padres de Naruto y los señores Uchiha se quedaron sorprendidos, aunque las madres gritaban internamente porque su plan había funcionado, de eso estaban seguras al ver la mirada de aquel testarudo y serio doncel, esa misma mirada le enviaban ellas a sus maridos, y ver a Sasuke enviar esa mirada a Naruto las hacia querer casarlos a la de ya.

No se dijo nada más, Tsunade explico que por lo menos en las próximas seis horas no podrían ver a Naruto, antes tenían que checarlo y monitorear que todo estuviera bien para pasarlo a una habitación, así que les sugirió que Sasuke fuera a cambiarse y que arreglen el problema con las locas Haruno.

 **~.o0o.~**

Horas más tarde, Haruno Mebuki se movía nerviosa en aquella sala. Sabía que la iban a interrogar por lo que hizo, y era ahora cuando se arrepentía por su imprudencia. Según escucho, a su hija la sacaron bajo fianza, eso la tenía tranquila, al menos su futuro ex-esposo era útil para algo, pero también sabía que de esa no saldría, más si contaba lo que tantos años hizo, pero eso lo haría solo frente a la mujer que tanto odiaba, lo haría ahora que ella estaba frente a Uchiha Mikoto. Y sonrió con maldad, no le importaba ya nada, solo le importaba verla sufrir.

—Hola Mikoto —, escupió con odio ese nombre.

—Mikoto solo la miro con desdén, para después enviar una mirada a aquella ventana, por donde sabía que su esposo, hijo y amigos veían aquello —. ¿Para que soy buena Mebuki? —, con odio formuló aquella pregunta, sabía que esa mujer tenía algo entre manos.

—Mebuki sonrió con malicia, era hora de hablar con la verdad —. Sabes, te hable a ti para contarte un gran secreto, un secreto que te va a dejar completamente anonada y tirada del sufrimiento —, sonrió maliciosa al ver que la peli negra se tensaba —. Dime Mikoto, ¿querías mucho a tu hijo Itachi? —, preguntó sin más.

Tanto Mikoto como los que observaban desde afuera se tensaron, ¿qué tenía que ver Itachi en eso?, pero solo escuchando lo sabrían.

—Uno quiere a sus hijos, yo creo que hasta tú tienes corazón para eso —, no se dejó amedrentar y le respondió.

—Mebuki sonrió maliciosa —. Eso dices ahora, pero tengo entendido que cuando murió tu hijo mayor, muchas veces deseaste que Sasuke hubiera muerto en su lugar —, no se preocupó en reprimir la carcajada al ver la mirada asustada de la azabache —. Sabías que ese día ese era mi verdadera intención —, ya era hora de hablar con la verdad.

—Mikoto la miro con horror, no podía ser verdad lo que decía —. ¿Qué quieres decir? —, preguntó en susurro.

—Que hace diez años, en aquella fiesta, mi intención era matar a tu hijo menor, pero me divertí al ver que ese día te quité a tu gran orgullo —, se puso de pie, mientras su rostro se deformaba por completo —. ¡YO MISMA ATRPOPELLE A TU HIJO!, ¡YO MATE A UCHIHA ITACHI! —, grito feliz por ver el dolor reflejado en aquella mujer que tanto odiaba.

Mebuki comenzó a reír como desquiciada, estaba feliz de hacer que su eterna enemiga sufra de esa manera, pero no se esperó que aquel chico que hacía poco intento matar, entrara y la comenzara a golpear a puño limpio.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? —, le pregunto con odio, pero al ver esa mirada, tuvo miedo, tanto que no evitó los golpes que llegaron después —. ¡AYUDENME! —, grito con histeria, el doncel la golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Sasuke estaba fuera de sí, nadie se esperaba esa reacción de aquel doncel. Y solo se pudieron mover al ver que Mebuki había comenzado a sangrar debido a la cantidad de golpes y la fuerza ejercida en ellos.

Fugaku espabilo y corrió a parar a su hijo, pero ni siquiera él podía detenerlo, por ello Mikoto se unió.

—Tranquilo Sasuke, ella no vale la pena —, Mikoto solo se aguantaba, ella tenía ganas de hacer lo mismo con esa mujer.

—Hijo, te aseguro que ella pagará todo lo que hizo —, Fugaku abrazo a su familia.

Los tres se calmaron y se separaron de aquella arpía que tanto dolor causó. Dos oficiales la ayudaron a mantenerse en pie, mientras ella miraba salir a la familia Uchiha, como los odiaba, ahora no solo la ignoraban y pisoteaban su orgullo, también la tachaban de loca.

—Digan lo que digan...ustedes siempre quisieron más a Itachi...especialmente tu Fugaku —, comenzó a reír —. Dime, ¿qué hubiera pasado si Sasuke hubiera muerto en lugar de Itachi? —, preguntó maliciosa.

—Fugaku la miro por breves segundos —. Hubiera muerto del dolor —, respondió sincero, él siempre se preguntaba eso y siempre se respondía con eso.

De allí salieron tan dolidos y llenos de odio a esa mujer, pero salieron no sin antes, dejar en claro que la querían tras las rejas, cosa que no sería difícil con todo lo sucedido y confesado, además de la demanda impuesta por los padres de Naruto, era oficial, Haruno Mebuki se iba a podrir en prisión.

 **~.o0o.~**

Pasaron los días, una semana para ser precisos y en unos dos días más, Naruto regresaría a la escuela, obviamente que con una venda y el brazo izquierdo que estaba vendado de una manera que lo mantuviera alzado sin llegar a lastimarlo, debido a que la bala le dio en el hombro.

Lo más gracioso fue cuando le dieron de alta y llego a su casa, teniendo las claras intenciones de no ser limpio, no le importaba lo que su abuela le dijera, pero cuando entro a su habitación y vio a Sasuke sentado en su cama ya limpia y arreglada, además que toda su habitación estaba rechinando de limpia, junto con aquel fresco aroma que se sentía debido a la ropa limpia, supo que ese Teme tenía que ver en toda esa limpieza.

— ¿Teme que le hiciste a mi habitación? —, preguntó sorprendido.

—Sasuke sonrió de lado, mientras se le acercaba —. La limpie y arregle como se debe, porque tu abuela lo ordenó y yo voy a asegurarme de que lo mío no enferme —, le dijo con seriedad.

—Pero era mi problema —, se quejó, él tenía planes y la limpieza no estaba en ellos todavía.

—Pues lamento eso, pero te recuerdo que yo te voy a cuidar y que oficialmente eres mío, así que vete preparando porque de aquí no sales hasta que te bañes y afeites —, con prisa fue a cerrar con seguro la puerta. —Y créeme Dobe, no me va a importar bañarte, total, eres MIO y así seguirá —, le recordó posesivo.

—Naruto solo trago grueso, pero luego sonrió sincero —. ¿Por qué tan posesivo Teme? —, sonrió burlesco al ver el puchero en ese doncel que tanto amaba.

—Haruno Sakura no se fue tan triste y tampoco perdió del todo, la muy arrastrada dijo quien eras a toda la escuela, y ahora por su culpa, todas las ofrecidas y ofrecidos dicen que te quieren y no se cuanta más basura —, celos, esa era la respuesta, estaba muy celoso, más ahora que SU Dobe ya iba a ponerse más guapo de lo que era cuando andaba sucio.

Naruto solo sonrió sincero ante aquellas palabras, ahora si tenía seguro que ese lindo Teme seria suyo para siempre, aun si este no lo quiera, aunque eso era difícil, si desde ya lo estaba reclamando como su propiedad.

 **~.o0o.~**

Llego el gran día, Naruto y Sasuke llegaron juntos a la escuela y antes de entrar se miraron una vez más y sonrieron, porque ellos sabían que nada ni nadie los iba a separar, mucho menos unas ofrecidas y ofrecidos que no supieron ver el gran tesoro que era Uzumaki Naruto, o, mejor dicho, Namikaze Naruto.

Sasuke se tensó cuando vio a varios donceles y algunas chicas, entre ellas Ino, acercarse a ellos, ¿y cómo no hacerlo?, si SU Dobe estaba sumamente apuesto, totalmente limpio y afeitado, y esos rubios cabellos, que aunque tenían un peinado rebelde solo hacía que el mismo se quedara embobado, y ni que decir de la ropa, que se le marcaba a todo ese definido y bien proporcionado cuerpo, si sucio lo enamoro no solo en ese aspecto, sino también en cómo era, limpio lo traía loco, pero ver a todas esas personas doble cara acercarse para tener dinero, lo hizo enojar, más porque Naruto ya era propiedad de Uchiha Sasuke, así que como todo un novio posesivo, tomo con fuerza a su Dobe.

—Disculpen, pero MI NOVIO y yo iremos cuanto antes a nuestra clase, que es más importante que ustedes y sus inútiles intentos por tener lo MIO —, con prisa, jalo a un sorprendido Naruto hacia su clase, no sin antes dejarles en claro a todos en la escuela, a quien pertenece Naruto.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante eso, las mujeres y los donceles solo pudieron sentir odio ante el Uchiha, porque no se atreverían a atacarlo, no después de ver lo que le hizo a Sakura, mientras que los varones solo pudieron odiar a Naruto por tener a ese suculento y hermoso doncel.

—Que posesivo eres Teme —, le dijo el rubio con burla.

—Y tú eres un fácil, mira que dejar que esos imbéciles se te acercaran, estando yo, TU novio a lado tuyo —, reprendió furioso.

—De todos modos, ni les iba a hacer caso, ya ves que la limpieza le gana a la suciedad —, dijo sincero, porque allí el único victorioso fue ese Teme obsesivo por la limpieza.

—Sasuke solo sonrió ladinamente ante lo dicho por su Dobe —. Ya cállate y sigue caminando Dobe.

Y ambos siguieron caminando con dirección a su salón, donde ya sabían que su maestro no había llegado, pero al menos allí tendrían paz para ellos dos.

 **Continuará**


	10. Limpieza Y Suciedad Equilibrio Perfecto

**NOTAS:** **Antes que nada, les informo que esta historia pública hace tiempo en Amor Yaoi, Wattpad y Fanfickers, bajo el mismo seudónimo, "RozenDark"**

 **Y, por último, los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia está basada en un capítulo del Laboratorio de Dexter, con un buen toque de RozenDark, así que no hay manera de adaptar ningún tipo.**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer ^ 3 ^ /**

 **~ ° ɞ ° ~** **ღ** **~ ° ɞ ° ~**

 **"Limpieza Y Suciedad, El Equilibrio Perfecto"**

Ya habían pasado diez largos años. Ahora tanto Naruto como Sasuke tenían sus veinte y seis años, y ambos llevaban dos años de casados, ¿qué cómo paso?, fácil, es la ley de la vida. Conoces a una persona que te cae tan mal, la tratas y te das cuenta de que tienen todo en común, pero aun así te niegas a aceptarlo porque es un opuesto al tuyo, luego recuerdas que polos opuestos se atraen cuando no dejas de pensar en esa persona, al final lo aceptas y descubres que esa persona siente lo mismo, se hacen amigos y más tarde novios, y ya con el lento pasar de los años, la convivencia mutua y los sentimientos más fuertes, llega lo inevitable, el gran día en el que das tus votos matrimoniales a esa persona amada. Algo así era la vida de ese par, claro, sin contar que uno era un Dobe sucio y el otro un Teme limpio, de hecho, aún lo eran, pero ya habían superado las cosas que les obstaculizaban aquel sendero llamado vida.

Actualmente cada uno tenía su trabajo, bien merecido por tanto esfuerzo y dedicación. Sasuke se dedicó a estudiar en lo que respecta a lo empresarial, y no porque su padre se lo haya pedido, era algo que le gustaba, además, Fugaku se la pasaba algo enfermo y decaído y no era el único, su madre también andaba así, pero nada para preocuparse, sus padres ya le habían dicho cuanto deseaban un nieto o nieta corriendo y pidiendo cosas, cosas que ellos como abuelos estaban dispuestos a dar, pero Sasuke siempre les cambiaba de tema, no porque no quisiera hijos, todo lo contrario, él quería un mini Dobe, pero con su reciente ascenso y con el trabajo acumulado de su Dobe, sentía que ese no era el momento.

Naruto por otro lado, se dedicó a estudiar en grande, no dejando que le dieran ventajas por su apellido. Él era mano derecha de su padre, al menos en lo que respecta en la empresa que su querido abuelo Jiraya fundó. Su principal profesión era la abogacía, más que nada por su amado esposo, el cual andaba muy raro últimamente.

—N... Naruto-kun, solo vengo a recordarte que hoy en la noche es la cena de beneficencia —, hablo con timidez la joven secretaria.

—Sí, gracias Hinata —, le respondió con una sonrisa.

La chica se sonrojo a más no poder, para después salir de aquella oficina con prisa. Naruto aprovecho ese momento a solas, para pensar en su Teme, sin duda el doncel andaba muy raro, un ejemplo, cansancio en exceso y eso que era muy activo en todo, también repentinos cambios de humor, y, sobre todo, inseguridad, recordaba que hacía poco se pelearon por Hinata, la cual quedo espantada con las amenazas de muerte que el doncel le mando.

—Tal vez lo hice enojar —, se dijo preocupado.

 **~.o0o.~**

Sasuke vio tembloroso aquel resultado. Hacia dos meses que llevaba mal y no había podido ir al doctor, hasta hace unos dos días, que se tomó por unas horas, un descanso, en el cual aprovecho para ir al médico a hacerse unos estudios. Justo una hora antes, le llamaron para que recuerde ir a buscarlos y no pudo evitar llorar de felicidad por la noticia otorgada por el doctor. Un niño, estaba esperando un hijo de él y su Dobe esposo, era ahora cuando se olvidaba de todas sus patéticas excusas, y se aseguraría de proteger y amar a su muy deseado y esperado hijo.

Escucho atento las instrucciones del doctor y salió de allí con una boba sonrisa, se moría de ganas por contar a todos la buena noticia, especialmente a Naruto.

—Bebé, si tan solo supieras como fuiste concebido, te morirías de la vergüenza. —Hablo alegre, mientras posaba sus manos en su apenas curveado vientre.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 _Era la noche de su aniversario, y ambos se tomaron ese día y el día siguiente como descanso bien merecido._

 _El blondo se aseguró de rentar una pequeña y linda casita con vista al mar de una hermosa y paradisiaca playa. Mientras que Sasuke se aseguró de preparar una deliciosa y muy bien elaborada cena romántica. Allí no había sorpresas, ni secretos, ambos se ponían de acuerdo con lo que le tocaría hacer al otro, lo mismo hicieron en su primer año y en ese otro no cambiaría, después de todo, al final ya sabían que trabajarían muy bien en equipo._

 _La cena fue al aire libre, encima de una manta blanca y con la vista al mar, donde el reflejo de la luna llena daba en su punto más esplendoroso. La comida consistió en lo que da el entorno marítimo, cangrejo y pescado, todo sazonado por Sasuke, quien solo sonreía de lado al ver el puchero de su Dobe esposo._

 _—Teme, sabes que prefiero un buen ramen, incluso sabes que hay especiales y me sales con esto —, reprochó quejumbroso._

 _—Pues lo harás el año que viene, además, el año pasado hiciste tú la comida y ni te tardaste, porque a la hora, solo metiste tu dichoso ramen al microondas y cortaste un tomate para mí —, le recordó molesto._

 _Y era verdad, Sasuke puso todo su esfuerzo y creatividad para buscar un lugar romántico para la ocasión, y se tomó la molestia de decorarlo, solo para ver que Naruto metió un bote de ramen instantáneo al microondas y le corto en rebanadas grandes un tomate._

 _—Naruto solo miro con pena hacia otro lado, ese no era un buen recuerdo de su primer año de casados —. Te dije que salí tarde y no me dio tiempo de cocinar, ya verás que el año que viene haré una cena mucho mejor que la tuya —, dijo sonriente, mientras miraba a su esposo._

 _—Eso espero por tu bien, Dobe —, respondió serio._

 _No se dijeron nada más, en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, se dedicaron a comer la deliciosa cena, incluso el blondo pidió más, admitiendo que a Sasuke si se le daba la cocina y los detalles. Claro que Naruto quiso compensar el incidente del año pasado, compro una botella de vino, el vino que a Sasuke le gustaba más. Sirvió una copa para su doncel y una para el mismo, y así siguieron hasta casi agotar la botella._

 _Por alguna razón, después de eso, ambos se sintieron deseosos y acalorados, una sensación que se quitarían entre ellos. Empezaron con un simple beso, que luego trajo consigo muchos más._

 _Caricias para nada discretas y uno que otro jadeo al acariciar zonas íntimas y sensibles. Como pudieron llegaron a la habitación que ocuparían, y aun con la pequeña ebriedad, Sasuke analizó cada adorno y detalle que el lugar tenia._

 _—Vaya Naruto, y pensé que no ibas a remediar lo del año pasado, pero con esto ya estamos a mano —, murmuró sorprendido._

 _Y era verdad, Naruto sentía que era su deber compensar la patética cena que hizo en su aniversario anterior, por ello le pidió a su madre que consiguiera el vino para su esposo, y por ello se la paso buscando un hermoso lugar, que estuviera seguro, pero que les diera la privacidad necesaria para la ocasión, también se lució en la decoración de la habitación que ocuparían, todo hecho por el personalmente._

 _Sus azules ojos brillaron enamorados al ver la fascinación de Sasuke, al parecer estaba tan sorprendido por tanto romanticismo y cursilería, pero solo ese Teme le sacaba su lado más empalagoso y enamorado._

 _Se aseguró de conseguir las mejores rosas rojas, las cuales uso para hacer un corazón con los pétalos, velas con un exquisito olor a coco y canela, cosa que prendía en demasía a ese doncel, el vino rojo que era algo difícil de conseguir y por supuesto, un gran ventanal con vista al mar, y nada mejor que con el cielo y clima a su favor, porque la luna llena quedaba frente a ellos como un testigo de lo que sucedería._

 _—Esto no es nada para la persona más especial que tengo —, dijo sincero._

 _Y esa era la verdad, Sasuke era lo mejor que le hubiera pasado, de alguna manera agradecía que no hubiera sido Sasuke al que atropellaron aquel fatídico día, pero luego entristecía cuando recordaba que fue gracias a Itachi que eso no ocurriera._

 _Sasuke tan caliente y movido por aquel delicioso aroma que era su mayor debilidad, tomo a Naruto y lo lanzó a la espaciosa cama, no importándole que los pétalos se hayan esparcido._

 _—Ahora te aguantas Dobe, sabes muy bien lo que el olor a coco y canela provoca en mí —, le susurró al oído de una manera sensual, para después bajarle a su esposo el short playero con todo y ropa interior._

 _—Naruto solo sonrió perverso, mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios —. Se lo que causa, por eso lo uso. El olor del coco y la canela es tu Kriptonita cuando yo quiero hacer ejercicio y tú no —, le dijo sin vergüenza alguna._

 _Y era verdad, cada que Sasuke no tenía ganas de hacer el amor, Naruto sacaba su arma secreta, una vela con olor a coco y canela, la encendía y a los segundos, Sasuke lo tiraba a la cama, casi obligando a Naruto a que se lo haga, incluso en una ocasión, parecía como si el doncel hubiera violado al blondo, o al menos eso le decía Naruto a Sasuke cada que podía._

 _Se olvidó de aquello, cuando sintió una leve e indolora mordida en su latente y muy despierto miembro. Fijo su mirar en aquella zona y no pudo reprimir el gemido que Sasuke le saco al llevarse todo ese pedazo de carne a la boca._

 _—Te... Teme, ya deja de jugar —, pidió de manera entrecortada, pero bien sabía que el azabache no le haría caso alguno._

 _Sasuke por su parte, procuraba pasar su lengua por toda la extensión de aquel miembro, sonrojándose con deseos de tenerlo dentro de él, pero antes quería torturar a su Dobe esposo, después de todo, Naruro tenía la culpa por usar esas velas aromáticas que tanto lo prendían._

 _—Sasuke miro de una manera lasciva a su esposo —. Dobe, deberías ver tu expresión, pareces un animal en celo —, le dijo con burla._

 _Y era verdad, Naruto tenía todo el cuerpo perlado de sudor, y todo su ser temblaba de la emoción y la éxtasis en la que solo su esposo sabia dejarlo. Tenía tantas ganas de tomar a ese Teme que tanto lo torturaba, y empotrarlo en aquella cama para castigarlo de la manera más perversa y ruda, para que aprenda que con él no se debe meter, más si lo tortura de esa manera tan desesperante, pero bien sabía que Sasuke terminaría ganando la batalla y que él sería el violado._

 _Mordió su labio inferior con total frustración, al sentir que el doncel, paso su lengua de una manera lenta y desesperante, por todo su falo, y no contento con ello, mordió despacio la punta, pero lo que paso después, hizo que perdiera el completo control. Iba a correrse, y el muy maldito, dejo de hacerle aquella deliciosa y pervertida felación, solo para reírse de sus penas._

 _Como poseso, se levantó y tiro con brusquedad a ese burlesco doncel, pero al ver el brillo de la negra mirada, y la sonrisa de satisfacción que Sasuke le mostraba, lo supo. Esas eran las verdaderas intenciones de su esposo, que el tomara el completo control de la situación._

 _—Se acercó al oído del menor y soplo lentamente —. Prepárate para no poder levantarte Teme, porque con el estado en el que estoy, dudo que solo nos tomemos dos días —, advirtió malicioso, mientras posaba su mano sobre el despierto miembro del doncel._

 _—Sasuke solo sonrió burlesco, mientras trataba de hacer más contacto corporal con su esposo —. Te reto Dobe —, le dijo con malicia._

 _Naruto como todo buen y orgulloso macho, no dejaría que lo tomarán como poca cosa o que no creyeran en sus advertencias, no señor. Le enseñaría a ese presumido y orgulloso Teme que no debe meterse así con él._

 _Con una fiereza y pasionales movimientos, despojo al doncel de todas esas estorbosas prendas, hasta dejarlo como llego al mundo. Luego el mismo hizo desaparecer toda su ropa, como si de un experto mago se tratara; todo de una manera lenta y tortuosa a la vista de su desesperado doncel, el cual solo lo miraba ansioso y quejumbroso._

 _— ¡Apresúrate Dobe! —, pidió ansioso. Paso su lengua por sus resecos labios, al ver a ese profesional y perverso rubio._

 _—Naruto sonrió ladinamente al ver lo que había logrado —. Es lo menos que mereces por haberme dejado en este estado —, le dijo en susurro._

 _Sasuke solo viró el rostro hacia otro lado, claro que amaba cuando Naruto mostraba esa faceta tan malosa y torturadora, pero también la odiaba, porque luego demostraba que podía ser rudo con él, y lo peor, cuando estaba tan caliente como ahora._

 _Naruto por su parte, continuo con su placentera tortura. Con su mano derecha, comenzó a jugar con los pezones de aquel chico y con la otra mano, decidió torturar el erecto miembro, el cual, a su parecer, pedía con desespero que lo atendieran como es debido._

 _—Ahhh~... Dobe deja de jugar… —, trataba de moverse y exigir que lo dejaran de torturar, pero tanto placer se lo impedía._

 _El rubio solo sonrió satisfecho, para después mostrarle tres de sus dedos al doncel, el cual ni tardo ni perezoso, comenzó a lamerlos con total gula, mientras sentía como su marido comenzaba a engullir su mórbido y erecto miembro._

 _En aquella habitación solo podían escucharse los eróticos gemidos de aquel desesperado azabache, el cual trataba con todo su esfuerzo, ensalivar esos tres dedos, pero se le estaba haciendo imposible por todo lo que ese Dobe le hacía._

 _—Por favor...deja ya de jugar —, pidió desesperado, ciertamente esa felación solo lo calentó aún más._

 _El blondo asintió divertido, mientras alejaba sus dedos de la boca de su desesperado esposo. Se miró de manera discreta, y se reprendió mentalmente, él también tenía prisa por comenzar con ese tan ansiado "ejercicio", claro que la venganza era más importante, y estaba seguro que ese Teme había aprendido la lección._

 _—Ya, ya Teme —, con cierta maldad, metió un dedo en la rosada y palpitante entrada del menor —. Prometo ya no ser malo contigo —, reprimió una risilla al ver la mirada asesina que le mandaron._

 _—Si te apuras, prometo no dejarte en abstinencia hasta nuestro próximo aniversario —, amenazó con molestia y el rostro sonrojado._

 _Naruto comenzó a sudar de los nervios, para que después, comience a mover ese dedo. Y con el pasar de los minutos, y para la incomodidad del menor, ya se había los otros dos dedos, ocasionando que el blondo comenzará a mandar lejos su autocontrol por escuchar los sonoros gemidos del doncel._

 _— ¡Ya mételo o no respondo Dobe! —, exigió ansioso._

 _¡Al diablo el autocontrol!, con prisa y desesperación, Naruto saco sus dedos de aquel orificio, para que luego, se posicionará encima de aquel azabache que lo enloquecía completamente._

 _Entro de manera lenta, pero todo intento de no lastimar a su esposo, este mismo lo arruinó cuando tomo el control, dejándolo a él debajo del doncel, y este encima, de manera que montaba al blondo._

 _—Maldito Teme, yo tratando de ser gentil y tú de desesperado —, lo reprendió al ver reflejado el dolor en el rostro del menor._

 _—Sasuke solo respiro hondo —. Tú tienes la culpa, ahora muévete rápido y dame lo que quiero —, exigió presuroso._

 _Naruto se apresuró para ayudar a su esposo y cuando menos se lo esperaron ambos se movían a un ritmo frenético y delicioso._

 _Cambiaron de pose, si a si lo prefieren, se podría decir que el perverso blondo le enseño a su esposo nuevas poses llenas de placer y éxtasis. Poses que solamente ellos dos harían las veces que quisieran._

 _—Teme...ya casi —, le aviso agitado, mientras daba una y otra vez en aquel dulce punto que enloquecía a ambos._

 _Sasuke lo miro como pudo, casi no tenía vista a su esposo, y era porque literalmente le estaba dando duro contra el muro, el cual ya tenía una que otra mancha de pre-semen, ocasionado por ese Dobe que no solo se atrevía a darle unas muy rápidas y certeras embestidas, sino que además se vanagloriaba por masturbarlo e impedirle correrse solo porque él no lo hacía aún._

 _Como pudo, se agarró con ambas manos de la pared, teniendo en cuenta que no tenía un punto de apoyo y que su esposo no le daba tregua con lo que hacía. Sus ojos comenzaron a derramar finas lágrimas llenas de placer extremo, lágrimas que resbalababan por sus sonrosadas mejillas, mientras que su boca solo sacaba gemidos sonoros que calentaban al rubio._

 _—Ahh~...ya deja...que me corra —, pidió desesperado._

 _El blondo sonrió malicioso, y sin salir del menor, lo giro, hasta dejarlo cara a cara con él. Lo beso desesperado y comenzó a moverse como poseso, dejando libre el falo de su esposo y correrse al mismo tiempo. El en el interior del doncel y este entre sus abdómenes._

 _—Naruto miro preocupado al menor —. ¿Estas bien? —, preguntó preocupado, mientras salía del interior del doncel._

 _Lo único que Naruto recibió como respuesta, fue un ansioso beso en la boca, beso que no lo dejo respirar por cinco minutos. Cuando por fin se separaron, Sasuke miraba a ese Dobe con hambre lujuriosa._

 _—Sabes Dobe, creo que de verdad nos vamos a tomar más de dos días —, dijo con cierto morbo._

 _Naruto solo sonrió de lado, mientras se volvía a acercar a su Teme, obviamente ese era un largo aniversario y el "hacer el amor" de esos dos iba para largo, claro que a ambos se les había olvidado algo, no sé, tal vez algo llamado protección._

 **-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

Sasuke se sonrojo a más no poder, ciertamente el recordar aquello le hizo enrojecer y reír de vergüenza, luego se reprendió mentalmente porque él no era así. Suspiro frustrado y miro su vientre con reproche.

—Creo que estos seis meses faltantes van a ser muy largos polizón —, murmuró cariñoso.

Y después tomo aquel sobre y lo guardo en su maletín. Se encaminó a su casa, ya en la noche, después de la dichosa cena de beneficencia, le diría a su esposo las buenas nuevas, solo esperaba que sus obsesivos celos no jugarán esa noche, porque aun andaba apenado por aquel incidente con la secretaria de Naruto.

 **~.o0o.~**

Mikoto veía con tristeza a aquella cruel mujer, que, aunque le causo tanto daño a su familia, cuando mato a Itachi, ella jamás le deseo lo mismo, desgraciadamente nada de eso se pudo evitar.

A los dos años en que Mebuki fue encarcelada, Sakura fue hallada sin vida en su habitación. Su padre quedo devastado, no solo perdió su empresa, y a su esposa, sino que también a su muy amada hija, claro que el señor Haruno supo salir adelante y después de tres años, logró conseguir a alguien que lo amara y le diera un hijo, aunque en cada cumpleaños de su hija, el siempre visitaba a su ex, pero Mebuki siempre estaba en su mundo.

Mebuki por su lado, no soporto la pérdida de su hija, justo cuando le dieron el aviso, recuerdos de la maldad y el dolor que causó le llegaron, arrepintiéndose demasiado tarde. Según lo que le dijeron, fue que Sakura no pudo soportar el perder a su madre, la única que la consentía y le brindaba el amor que merecía, se sumió en su mundo y sin que su padre lo supiera, comenzó a adentrarse en el mundo de las drogas, llegando así el día en el que murió por una sobredosis, dejando loca a Mebuki, quien fue internada en el hospital psiquiátrico, donde siempre se le veía con la muñeca que era de su hija cuando era niña.

—Pobre de ti Mebuki, solo espero que pronto termine tu tormento —, susurró la azabache.

Mikoto derramó una solitaria lágrima, ella supo superar el dolor de perder a un hijo, pero porque de alguna manera sabía que tenía a su esposo y supo salir de la oscuridad cuando casi perdió a Sasuke, pero Mebuki solo tuvo una hija, y su esposo se fue cuando vio la verdadera cara de ella, y le daba tristeza, porque las cosas pudieron ser diferentes.

—Siempre pensé que tal vez pudimos ser grandes amigas —, y salió del lugar, ya había dado los objetos que dono, ahora solo le quedaba regresar a su hogar.

 **~.o0o.~**

La noche llego, y con ello la hora de la cena. Muchas personas estaban presentes y vestidos de gala, y ese par tan singular no podía faltar, solo que ahora se encontraban en el gran jardín teniendo una discusión, la razón, Hinata se sonrojo al ver al blondo, cosa que enojo al posesivo doncel, quien nuevamente dijo todas sus amenazas.

—No puedo calmarme Naruto, esa arrastrada te echa ojitos y tú lo permites —, le dijo furioso.

—Naruto solo suspiro cansado —. Sabes Teme, ella se sonroja porque es una fujoshi.

Sasuke lo miro con sorpresa, mientras exigía en silencio una buena y creíble explicación, la cual le llego, cuando su esposo lo guio frente a la chica en cuestión, la cual veía a una pareja de dos chicos, de una manera algo emocionada, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

—Ves, ella escucho una conversación de nosotros, para ser precisos, la conversación de nuestra noche de aniversario y desde entonces no puede evitar sonrojarse cuando me ve, de hecho, también lo hace cuando te ve —, explicó divertido.

Sasuke solo se sonrojo avergonzado, claro que recordaba esa conversación, al igual que recordaba que si cumplieron con sus palabras. Miro a su esposo y se apeno más al ver nerviosismo en ese par de ojos azules.

—Sabes Dobe, iba a decirte esto cuando llegáramos a casa, pero lo haré ahora, para disculparme —, comenzó a hablar, mientras guiaba a su esposo al jardín.

—Naruto sonrió nervioso —. ¿De qué se trata? —, preguntó ansioso.

Sasuke tomo las manos del blondo, y las guio a su vientre, sorprendiendo al rubio, el cual comenzó a sonreír animado con esa muda revelación.

— ¿De verdad? —, cuestionó ansioso.

—Esta tarde me lo confirmaron, en seis meses más lo podremos ver —, confirmó alegre.

Naruto lo abrazo con cuidado, pero demostrando su alegría extrema. Después de tanto, por fin tendría un hijo o hija con su amado Teme.

—Vámonos, nuestros padres deben saberlo —, lo jalo desesperado con dirección a la salida.

—Pero la cena —, quiso dejarlo para luego.

— ¡Al diablo, voy a ser padre! —, respondió.

Sasuke sonrió satisfecho. Su hijo tendría dos padres amorosos, unos abuelos consentidores, unas abuelas chantajistas, pero, sobre todo, un equilibrio entre lo limpio y lo sucio, porque así era como él y su Dobe veían la vida, pero, así como andaba el equilibrio perfecto, así los tendría a ellos como su guía perfecta.

Dando por lección que la limpieza era, el sendero correcto que decidía una persona y la suciedad era el odio y la envidia que las personas podían tener y dar.

 **Continuará**


	11. Hubiera Entre La Limpieza Y La Suciedad

**NOTAS:** **Antes que nada, les informo que esta historia pública hace tiempo en Amor Yaoi, Wattpad y Fanfickers, bajo el mismo seudónimo, "RozenDark"**

 **Y, por último, los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia está basada en un capítulo del Laboratorio de Dexter, con un buen toque de RozenDark, así que no hay manera de adaptar ningún tipo.**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer ^ 3 ^ /**

 **~ ° ɞ ° ~** **ღ** **~ ° ɞ ° ~**

 **"El Hubiera Entre La Limpieza Y La Suciedad"**

 _Como ya era costumbre en su vida, Naruto se levantó de manera perezosa, su azulina mirada viajo a su acompañante, cosa que lo hizo fruncir el ceño con molestia y suspirar con cansancio. Ciertamente no sabía que era lo que había visto en una persona como lo era su pareja, y lo único que veía bueno en esa relación, era su muy preciada hija._

 _Ya habían pasado diez largos años desde que conoció a su pareja, al principio todo estaba bien, pero cuando se enteraron de la llegada de Amy, todo cayó en picada. Su pareja no quería tener hijos, además de que ninguno de los dos había concluido con su carrera, pero por suerte, él contaba con el apoyo de sus padres, quienes, a pesar de reprenderlo por no saber cuidarse hasta el momento preciso, le brindaron el apoyo que necesito como padres y abuelos primerizos. Hubiera deseado que los padres de su pareja hubieran hecho lo mismo, pero su suegra, que, aunque decía estar encantada, siempre le exigía cosas de más, en cambio su suegro, siempre estaba renuente y ausente, como si ya no le importará nada._

 _—Bueno, pues a hacer otro largo día de mi vida —, trato de motivarse, intento con toda su voluntad formar una sonrisa, pero en su lugar solo se formó una mueca llena de resignación._

 _Esa era su triste vida, levantarse muy temprano, arreglándose para ir a trabajar, despedirse de su hija, trabajar arduamente y llegar lo más tarde posible, solo para no verle la cara a su esposa Sakura. Y siempre con un pensamiento en la cabeza, que ella no era la indicada, que su persona destinada ya se encontraba muy lejos, y desgraciadamente era por su culpa, lo supo en el momento en el que estaba tan obsesionado con superar a aquel que era como su hermano mayor, y a su querido padre, entendió a la mala, que aquel gruñón doncel era su persona amada, y lo entendió cuando lanzó a la calle, aquella pelota que sello su cruel destino. Lo recordaría por el resto de sus días, ¿cómo no hacerlo?, si él mismo ocasionó que ese doncel muera al ser arrollado por un auto desconocido, y aun recordaba los gritos, la desesperación de Itachi por no llegar a tiempo, pero, sobre todo, lo recordaba porque el mismo sentencio su largo camino vital._

 _Comenzó a llorar de frustración, de dolor, pero sobre todo de odio, no lo admitía frente a nadie, pero odiaba con todo su ser la vida que le toco. Si él no hubiera lanzado aquella pelota, si él hubiera sido más educado y paciente con el doncel, si tan solo Itachi hubiera logrado salvar a su buen destino, él tendría la felicidad y paz que tanto había deseado, pero por desgracia, él hubiera no existe y en su lugar solo había lamentaciones y arrepentimientos._

 _Se levantó con pereza, ya completamente listo, y salió de su habitación con total resignación. Apenas piso el exterior, una luz cegadora le impidió seguir caminando, y se preocupó al escuchar la desesperada voz de un niño..._

 **~.o0o.~**

Lo primero que vio, fue un par de ojos negros como la misma noche, dichos ojitos lo miraban muy preocupados y con un deje lleno de tristeza.

Analizó preocupado y algo extrañado, aquel entorno, y al hacerlo, lo entendió al fin, había tenido un mal sueño y uno muy terrible. Fijo su mirar en la televisión de plasma, y comenzó a reír por cometer la tontería de ligar al personaje Amy de aquella caricatura, con la bruja de Sakura, pero toda risa se acabó cuando vio la mirada de su pequeño hijo.

— ¿Estás bien papá? —, preguntó el niño muy preocupado.

Naruto miro a su pequeño hijo, su primer hijo, que, aunque hubiera nacido como doncel o una niña, eso no cambiaría el hecho de que lo amaba. Un varón muy inteligente, de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, pero lo que hizo que tanto él como Sasuke decidieran el nombre, fueron aquellas rayitas que asemejaban unas ojeras, en conclusión, su primogénito era una mini copia de su difunto tío, Uchiha Itachi. Era como si el primogénito de la familia Uchiha, les recordará que siempre existen las segundas oportunidades.

Espabilo al ver los ojitos llorosos de su hijo, normal en un buen susto como el que se llevó y más porque el niño solamente tenía cuatro años. Se levantó del sofá en el que antes dormía y abrazo a su hijo.

—Tranquilo hijo, estoy bien, solamente fue un mal sueño —, le dijo suavemente, tratando de calmar al niño.

—Pero no despertabas y mi papi me dijo que te despertará, porque ya casi llegan los abuelos —, se explicó el niño con preocupación —. ¿Seguro que estas bien? —, cuestionó preocupado.

—El blondo sonrió comprensivo —. Tranquilo pequeño, tu padre todavía tiene para más, solo fue una horrible pesadilla —, le revolvió los cabellos, mientras buscaba con la mirada a su esposo —. ¿Dónde está tu papi? —, preguntó con angustia.

—El niño sonrió divertido, su papá le causaba gracia, más con su papi embarazado —. Papi está haciendo la comida con ayuda de del tío Deidara —, respondió alegre.

El blondo se alejó de su hijo, para comenzar a caminar con dirección a la cocina. Estaba algo molesto, porque su Teme se puso a cocinar, cuando le dijo que no lo hiciera, pero parecía que al doncel siempre le gustaba llevarle la contraria.

Llego a la cocina, y le dio un ligero tic en la ceja al ver a su muy embarazado esposo, terminar de emplatar lo que sería la comida de esa tarde. Vio a su primo, el cual solo le sonrió divertido por los gestos que hacía.

—Voy a comenzar a alistar la mesa —, avisó el rubio mayor.

Sasuke solo asintió, mientras miraba con seriedad la mirada que su Dobe esposo le enviaba, pero tanto él como Naruto sabían quién ganaría ese pequeño percance.

 **~.o0o.~**

 _Fugaku tomaba su habitual botella de licor. Veía el fuego de aquella chimenea, su fiel compañera de penas, desde aquel fatídico día. Era muy cierto aquel dicho, "nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde". Y él, un Uchiha, perdió algo muy importante, mejor dicho, a alguien muy importante, alguien a quien no supo valorar hasta que lo perdió._

 _Cuanto se arrepentía por no darle el amor que siempre mereció el menor de sus hijos, y con una gran vergüenza, admitía que cuando vio que sus dos hijos se vieron involucrados en ese accidente, solo pudo suspirar tranquilo cuando vio que su gran orgullo estaba bien, incluso su esposa hizo lo mismo. Y aun después del funeral, ellos estaban tranquilos porque no le paso nada a Itachi, al menos las cosas estuvieron tranquilas, hasta que el mismo Itachi les abrió los ojos. Les grito todas las verdades y maldiciones, les demostró cuanto los odiaba por no pensar en Sasuke, les dijo hasta de que se iban a morir por alegrarse de la muerte de su hermano. Después de eso, Itachi mismo, les exigió que lo mandaran a estudiar lo más alejado de ellos y aunque al principio se negaron, fue la amenaza del menor que los hizo desistir._

 _Cuando Itachi se fue, el hogar Uchiha no fue lo mismo. El lugar se sentía vacío y frío, y no por la falta de Itachi. Los parloteos de Sasuke cada vez que llegaba e iba con su madre para contarle su día, los intentos por el menor para llamar la atención de su padre._

 _Mikoto comenzó a deprimirse, era ahora cuando veía cuanta falta le hacía su pequeño doncel, pero el día en el que Sasuke cumpliría siete años, Fugaku cayó en una fuerte depresión. Ni Mikoto y mucho menos Itachi, sabían cómo motivar a Fugaku, el mayor simplemente estaba inconsolable. Y aun con las terapias y las sesiones con Namikaze Minato, el patriarca Uchiha no logro salir de la terrible depresión, simplemente nada ni nadie lograría animarlo._

 _Comenzó a faltar a la empresa, simplemente no le importaba nada. Comenzó a alejarse de su esposa e hijo, se encerró en su propia oscuridad, por ello, todos los días se embriagaba y sentaba frente a la gran chimenea, con la foto de su hijo menor en las manos, llorando por todo el daño y dolor que siempre le causó con sus rechazos, imaginándose siempre como el padre protector que ahuyentaba a los pretendientes de su pequeño, pero la triste realidad era otra, si hasta había planeado comprometerlo con el hijo de un adinerado empresario, siempre pensando en su conveniencia y no en su hijo._

 _—Cuanto lamento no ser el padre que necesitaste —, murmuró dolido. —. Soy tan malo, que ni siquiera encontré a la persona que te alejo de mí —, se llevó ambas manos a la cara._

 _Se puso aquella arma en la cabeza y miró por una última vez la foto de su hijo, recordando el día que nació y lo tuvo por primera vez entre sus brazos, recordó lo frágil que era y la promesa de protegerlo, algo que no hizo nunca._

 _—Lo siento Sasuke, tu padre es un cobarde que ya no aguanta más el pensar en todo lo que no te dio, no digo que nos volveremos a ver, porque tu estas en un mejor lugar, mientras que yo, voy a pagar todos mis pecados, te amo hijo —, dichas estas palabras, jalo el gatillo, escuchando por última vez, el grito desesperado de su esposa._

 _Cuanto hubiera deseado que su hijo siguiera con vida, cuanto hubiera dado por tener una segunda oportunidad para enmendar su comportamiento con Sasuke, cuanto hubiera dado por tener a Sasuke a su lado, pero por desgracia, él hubiera no existe y su final fue sellado el día que su pequeño hijo Sasuke, falleció._

 **~.o0o.~**

Abrió sus negros ojos con pereza y lo que vio fue a su esposa, verlo de una manera preocupada. Analizó su entorno y recordó lo que hacía, estaba esperando a que su esposa termine de arreglarse para la fiesta de cumpleaños del esposo de su hijo y termino quedándose dormido.

Se puso de pie, y le dio un suave y corto beso a su mujer, quien suspiro tranquila al ver bien a su esposo.

— ¿Estas bien? —, preguntó preocupada.

—Sí, solamente fue una horrible pesadilla, pero gracias a ti, logre despertar antes de mojar los pantalones —, le dijo con burla, necesitaba calmar a Mikoto.

—La mujer sonrió divertida —. Pues eso es bueno, porque me muero por ver a mi hijo y a mi nieto y no quiero tardarme de más —, le dijo sonriente.

—Nietos, Menma ya casi nace y también es muy bien recibido —, le recordó serio. No cometería el mismo error, amaba a su nieto Itachi, pero también amaba a su nieto Menma, aun si este nacía doncel.

Mikoto sonrió sincera, ella también ansiaba poder cargar a su segundo nieto, porque también ella se aseguraría de amar por igual a sus nietos.

 **~.o0o.~**

Ya era de eran las tres de la tarde, todos habían terminado el almuerzo y era hora del pastel. Con dos velas con los numerales treinta, se hizo oficial el canto al cumpleañero de ese día.

Naruto recibía gustoso los regalos de sus padres, primo y suegros, que, aunque Fugaku siempre lo amenazaba para que no hiciera enojar a su hijo, siempre lo abrazaba para felicitarlo cuando lo ameritaba. Y ya de último el blondo se agachó a la altura de su hijo, para recibir la taza que el mismo niño hizo con sus propias manos.

—Bueno Dobe, es hora de que partas el pastel —, le dijo el doncel, mientras le daba a su esposo el cuchillo.

—Sí, ya sé que Menma te da antojos de que comas de mi pastel, pero recuerda que yo soy el cumpleañero —, le respondió con burla.

Y era verdad, el niño pronto a nacer no solo le había dado unos incontrolables cambios de humor, también muchas ganas de comer toda la basura que Naruto acostumbraba a comer, eso incluía todo tipo de dulces y distintos tipos de ramen, también le hizo odiar su ensalada de tomate y las verduras, dando por hecho que Menma iba a ser igual a su Dobe padre.

—Sasuke frunció el ceño, ese comentario lo había enojado —. Tú te tienes la culpa Dobe —, era más fácil echarle la culpa a su esposo.

Todos comenzaron a reír divertidos, incluso el niño, que ya sabía cómo eran sus padres, pero toda diversión se fue, al ver la repentina expresión de dolor en el rostro del embarazado.

— ¿Qué tienes Sasuke? —, Naruto fue el primero en acercarse, mirando preocupado a su embarazado Teme.

—Creo que alguien quiere cumplir años el mismo día que tú —, le dijo agitado, llevando sus manos a su gran vientre de ocho meses y medio.

Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa, la cual se volvió pánico al ver como comenzaba a mojarse el suelo, eso solo quería decir que la fuente se había roto y que Sasuke no estaba teniendo una falsa alarma. Por suerte esta vez había más personas, porque cuando Itachi iba a nacer, se olvidó de la persona a la que tenía que llevar con urgencia al hospital y no fue hasta allí que se dio cuenta de su estupidez.

Salió de su mundo cuando sintió un golpe en la cabeza, miro molesto a su madre, pero esta lo miro con ganas de matarlo, cosa que hizo que se calmará.

—Hijo, tu ve por las cosas de Menma y Sasuke, mientras tu padre y Fugaku llevan a Sasuke al auto —, le ordenó con seriedad —. Deidara, tu quédate aquí con Itachi, ya cuando nazca Menma lo puedes llevar al hospital —, pidió la mujer.

—No te preocupes tía, incluso podemos jugar —, le dijo amable al niño, el cual asintió preocupado por su papi y hermano.

Todo fue rápido a partir de ese momento, y ya con todos en el auto, arrancaron para llegar con prisa al hospital, por suerte Kushina ya había llamado a su suegra, quien ya tenía todo listo para la llegada de su ansioso bisnieto.

 **~.o0o.~**

Las horas pasaban, y ya eran las nueve y media. Naruto caminaba de un lado a otro, mientras miraba una y otra vez la hora, estaba preocupado, lo mismo paso con Itachi, por eso se reprendió por embarazar a su esposo otra vez, estaba pensando seriamente en operarse para no volverlo a hacer, pero bien sabía que, si lo decía, Sasuke lo iba a agarrar a madrazos.

Salió de su mundo, cuando vio a su abuela llegar, se veía agotada, pero la sonrisa que traía en el rostro le decía que todo había salido bien.

—Todo salió de maravilla, Menma es un niño muy sano y energético, además de ser un doncel muy inoportuno o un buen regalo para su padre cumpleañero —, le dijo divertida —. Felicidades Naruto, tu hijo y tú van a cumplir el mismo día, por lo pronto, solo debes esperar una hora más, hasta que pasen a Sasuke a una habitación más cómoda.

El blondo solo asentía con una boba sonrisa en el rostro, porque aun cuando su hijo decidió nacer en su cumpleaños, él estaba muy feliz de poder tenerlo con ellos. Y los abuelos, los cuatro estaban felices, Minato porque al fin vería a su nieto, Fugaku porque lo iba a consentir en todo lo que quisiera y las abuelas, porque con Menma, podrían buscarle a un guapo varón como pareja, algo como un nuevo material de shippeo.

 **~.o0o.~**

La hora acordada ya había pasado, y al fin Naruto pudo entrar a ver a su hijo y esposo. Se maravilló al ver una perfecta combinación de los dos. Un lindo y frágil bebé de ojos azules como los suyos, una casi nula, matita de cabello negro, la piel, que, aunque todavía se veía sonrosada por ser recién nacido, se notaba que sería blanca como la de su padre doncel, pero lo que más gracia le daba, eran las tres rayitas que poseía en cada mejilla.

—Feliz cumpleaños Dobe —, susurró el doncel con diversión.

—Naruto solo hizo un mohín —. El nacimiento sorpresa de Menma no vale, aun me debes mi regalo Teme —, fingió molestia.

—El doncel solo sonrió de medio lado —. Tranquilo Dobe, tu regalo está envuelto y está en la casa —, le dijo burlesco.

Naruto solo comenzó a reír divertido, ciertamente ese fue su mejor cumpleaños, aunque a partir de ahora, tendría que compartirlo, pero si era con su hijo, no había ningún problema. De repente, se quedó mudo al recordar algo muy importante, Menma era doncel y eso solo significaba una cosa.

—Tendré que conseguir un arma —, murmuró molesto.

— ¿Para qué? —, preguntó intrigado, lo asustaba la molesta expresión que Naruto hacía de repente.

—Menma es un doncel y por lo que se ve, va a ser muy hermoso, lo más seguro es que muchos pervertidos me lo quieran quitar, y eso no va a ser, él es mi bebé —, respondió serio. Ningún tipo se acercaría a su lindo bebé.

—Sasuke solo suspiro tranquilo, miro a su hijo, y comenzó a mecerlo para dormirlo —. Dobe, eres un exagerado, y ni creas que voy a permitirte que le hagas eso a Menma —, le dijo serio.

Naruto iba a decir algo, pero de repente entraron sus padres, suegros, primo y por último su hijo, el cual se acercó ansioso para conocer a su hermanito.

—Es muy pequeño, así no podré jugar con él —, sus negros ojos, viajaron a sus padres.

—Ya crecerá, así eras tú y mira cuanto has crecido —, explicó el doncel —. Estoy seguro que también me ayudarás y lo protegerás como el hermano mayor que eres —, dijo feliz.

—Itachi asintió sonriente, mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso a la frente del bebé —. Bienvenido Ototo.

Tanto Mikoto como Fugaku comenzaron a llorar, no había duda, su nieto mayor era igual a su difunto hijo, porque justamente eso había hecho Itachi cuando nació Sasuke.

La familia siguió con las felicitaciones y alguna que otra lagrimilla, pero aun con todo, ellos estaban felices con el nacimiento del nuevo integrante, el cual comenzó a llorar cuando interrumpieron su sueño.

Si lo vez de este modo, el mundo está conformado por la limpieza y la suciedad, pero aun con el recuerdo de Uchiha Itachi, y uno que otro arrepentimiento, nada puede cambiarse, el sueño de Naruto y Fugaku solo fue el oscuro hubiera entre la limpieza y la suciedad, pero de algo estaban seguros, ellos no cambiarían por nada su vida, porque Sasuke, él era todo su mundo, el cual se había agrandado con la llegada de Itachi y Menma.

 **FIN ɞ°~**


End file.
